The Third Chance
by child of neptune
Summary: Sometimes we need more than just a second chance to make a good impression, but, what if there is no time?  Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Alexis slide out of her limo an onto the spotless sidewalk in front of her new school. She calmly smoothed the skirt of her VERY yellow uniform and clutched her drawing pad a little tighter. Her eyes taking in the opulent building now in her sight she paused.

Pondering if perhaps she should have chosen another less pink school she slowly made her way through the gates and down the walkway to the main building. Past the gates, beyond the fountain of a child taking a long wiz and up the stairs to the entrance of her new challenge.

_Goodness it's large, almost the size of an American university. Although much more regal and elegant __and well pink. But, than again I was looking for a new experience and it's only for a few months. __Really if I didn't want to attend, I shouldn't have applied._

The entrance exam though had been a challenge she couldn't ignore the various and sundry ways it had poked around in her brain, trying to find if she had the intelligence to attend such an elite school had merely whet her appetite to attend the prestigious academy.

Though she would have gotten in even if she hadn't passed (her mother was a old friend of the headmaster) it was a delight to know she could have attended on merit alone if need be. Alexis had never been one to pass up a challenge, having been taught at a young age that if she was to grow every so often she would have to face a stronger opponent and conquer it.

_That test sure was a formidable opponent. Studying kept me up so late mama threatened to stop me __from going to Ouran if I didn't take a break and rest every so often. She didn't let up until I told her __that focusing on the test helped to block the pain while my body healed. I swear as soon as I got my __results back, she chucked the study materials into the fireplace and roasted marshmallows._

She failed to notice that as she toke in the view of the building the student body toke in its view of her. Normally her new peers wouldn't have been caught dead waiting in the schools courtyard for class to start. Someone had let it slip that a new American student would be attending and now everyone wanted to be the first to spread any information about her.

Ouran Academy (her new school) had a wide array of students though aside from their income status there was something else they all had in common.

They all gossiped like old woman. Nothing distracts rich people like another rich person from another country with various connections.

As her small hand reached for the doorknob another much larger hand caught hold of hers and a smooth voice intruded on her thoughts.

"Princess, you must not allow your delicate hands to befall such an awful fate as to do manual labor. As long as I, Tamaki Souh, have a breathe in my body, fair maidens such as yourself will never have to fear such an unfortunate duty." All this was said in one breathe, as he gazed deeply in to her peridot eyes, and waved his arms dramatically.

_I wonder if he's in theater, cause that couldn't really be his actual personality. Right? Just in case, I'll __just act like he is normal, don't wanna tick someone off on the first day of school. Besides wasn't the __Headmaster's last name Souh? They could be related. Yeah just go along with it and hope his __temperament is a social experiment or temporary insanity. Yup, sounds like a plan._

"Thank you Tamaki," she replied as they entered into the main halls "You wouldn't by chance be able to help me locate the headmaster's office could you? I have to meet him before school and I don't want to get lost."

"Why I most certainly can simply follow me and we will be there in no time." He gently toke hold of her right elbow and guided her to the first flight of stairs. As they approached Alexis introduced herself.

"My name is Alexis Overtun, I will be a first year. What level are you attending?" she inquired.

"Oh, I am a second year though I do have some friends that are in the first year A class."

"Tama-chan who have you got there" a childish voice called out behind them as they reached the first landing.

Alexis turned around and looked up. Than up again. Perched on the shoulders of a tall, muscled, brunette, was a blond, cherub faced teen swinging a pink bunny.

"This is Alexis Overtun, Honey, she is a new student to Ouran."

"Hi, Alexis-chan, my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone calls me Honey." pointing to the brunette "This is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, everyone calls him Mori and this" waving the bunny "is Usa-chan!"

"Well hello Honey, Mori and Usa it is a pleasure to meet you"

"You as well" spoke Mori in a deep, somber, voice.

"You want to join us, Honey? I was just leading Alexis to the Headmaster's office."

"Sure, Tama-chan! Alexis-chan where are you from?"

And so began Honey's version of twenty questions. His version because like or not half the time he was commenting on a sweet in comparison to the answer of one of his questions.

He really was a cute guy in a little kid kinda way. And she could tell that he was more intelligent than he let on. For one his questions while they could be taken as frivolous by themselves, when put in conjunction with each of the others, actually painted a picture of her personality.

Mori, while he appeared to be very quiet was another breed of male than she had met in America. Maybe it was the way that people in were raised in Japan but they were very respectful and Mori was no exception. Along with being excruciatingly polite he was also a born protector if she ever met one.

He seemed to be on the constant lookout for any danger. Which was sort of funny to her, considering they were in a private school which had its own security force. She did however appreciate it when on their way up the third set of stairs (sweet Jesus how many levels are there!) she tripped and he reached over, caught her with one arm, and without even breaking stride set her back up, Honey still balanced on his shoulders.

"Thank you Mori. Sometimes I just klutz out it's a curse." she joked.

She had been a little startled, yes she did klutz out from time to time but that was not what had caused her to trip up the stairs. For a split second her left foot had gone numb and that is what had caused her to stumble. Not that she would tell her new acquaintances that. She would let them believe she was vertically challenged she didn't need anyone acting weird around her. She had too much of that at home.

"Alexis-chan" piped up Honey during a break in the game. " Do you want to come by our club after school? We have tea, and sweets and you can meet our other friends!" Honey's voice got more and more excited as he expelled on the virtues of the club. "And you could meet other girls from the school and we can talk more about your home!" The end coming out a little lower than a squeak.

"Treats, tea, friends and Honey. I think that sounds like a plan! After today I know I will need a break, moving into a new country and than the first day at a new school. Yeah I'm gonna need a break and that sound wonderful! Count me in!" She was getting excited herself.

It sounded like an experience that was not to be passed up.

Tamaki chimed in "Yes the Host club's purpose is expressly to show the princess's at Ouran how precious they are and to give them the wondrous experience of being the center of our attention!" He said this so enthusiastically she couldn't find the heart to ask him what was so special about his friends that girls would want to be the center of their attention.

"Well it is time to part your company Alexis but we will be seeing you soon!" Tamaki had stopped in front of a set of tall doors with a gold nameplate stating "Headmaster Suoh".

"See you later guys!" She waved as they made their way further down the hall and out of her sight.

Sighing she straightened her back and knocked at the door. After hearing permission to enter she pushed open the door to a large, grandiose, office with tall windows facing out into the courtyard. In the center of the office was a large walnut desk and behind that desk was a older blond haired man.

"Headmaster, my name is Alexis Overtun, we have spoken on the phone." she introduced herself.

"Yes, Alexis, it is nice to finally met the daughter of my old friend Liv. Well don't just stand there come over and take a seat. I hope your trip went well."

"Yes, everything went as planned and aside from a little jet lag and having to move in I'm doing as well as can be expected."

"Good, good wouldn't want anything to happen to you. You do realize if you need anything you can come to me? Your mother allowed you to come out by yourself because she knew I would take care of you and I really don't want to disappoint her." He looked very serious and she knew he had good reason. Her mother could be terrifying when she was mad.

"Yes, I am well aware. Which is why I am going to let you know that every weekend and holiday I plan on taking short trips. Nothing major mind you but, I have always wanted to travel and this seems to be the only time I can. To put your mind at ease, I did have a check up with the family doctor before I left for my trip. I am doing well and have already found another doctor here to keep track of my progress. My first appointment with him is in 2 weeks, but, that really feels more like a formality since I feel fine."

"Considering your current condition and the fact that we have never had a student with your particular predicament in our school before I feel it would be wise to inform the staff of your health status." He pushed on, he had heard from her mother how stubborn she could be and since she was in such an accommodating mood he felt it best to take advantage of the situation while he could.

"I agree to an extent, the staff should be aware but I still value my privacy. One of the major reasons I decided to come to Japan is that my condition is not as widely known. When the accident occurred, the people around me treated me differently. Even my family looks at me with pity or helplessness and I am not interested in strangers doing the same."

"It is necessary that the staff know to at least watch out for your own safety. If something should happen..."

"I am not against the nurse knowing all the pertinent facts, the rest of the staff however I very firmly believe should only know that I have a delicate system and to call for the nurse in case something should happen. I will be around the teachers everyday and the students will notice if the teachers treat me differently than them. That in its self could bring about jealousy if they think I am a teachers pet, or questions I don't want to answer." She was honestly fighting for her life about this.

The tension at her old school had escalated to the point where others were not willing to touch her for fear of hurting her. It had made her feel like a pariah. Friends she thought she had since she was younger had fled not willing to wait until she had healed.

The mental scars she carried from the accident had affected her treatment of others as well. She was no longer willing to wait for them to grow up, or realize their mistakes. She knew how precious her time was and if they weren't willing to be themselves around her she would find others that were.

Seeing that this was a losing battle Suoh decided, for now to do as she requested.

"But, if something were to happen than I will tell the teachers it is not just for your safety but for others as well. How do you think the people around you will react if something were to happen to you that could have been avoided if they had simply been made aware?"

Just than there was a knock at the door and at the headmaster's admittance the door opened to reveal a small teenage boy. The first thing Alexis noticed was how small he was about 5 feet even a full 7 inches shorter than herself. Brown hair and large brown eyes that reminder her of a girls and soft feminine features that reminder her of a girl as well.

_But, it is most definitely a __he__. He is wearing the boys uniform after all._

"Fujioka, right on time" turning to Alexis "Alexis Overtun, this is Haruhi Fujioka our top student in your level. Haruhi will be showing you around our campus since you are sharing the same classes. I will let you leave now and don't forget to keep me up to date on your appointment."

As she nodded her acquiescence, Haruhi lead her out the door and into the hall. As they made their way through the halls toward their first class, Haruhi began to inform her about the school.

"The first class we have is world history. There are a few friends of mine in that class that you need to watch out for. They aren't troublemakers exactly, well not that they've been caught by anyone who could do anything about it. But, they do love jokes and pranks so just keep an eye out." His voice just the slightest bit apprehensive.

"I'll be careful, I promise. Hey, do you know anything about a Host club that is held in the third music room after school. A few of the members invited me." She queried only to notice Haruhi's shoulders tense ever so slightly. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, actually I am apart of the Host club. I can show you how to get there when classes let out since I will be headed that way as well."

"That would be very nice of you thank you. From what they described it is the perfect place to go to relax after classes. Tea, sweets and cute boys! Sounds like heaven!" She giggled.

"Relax, yeah that is not exactly what comes to mind when I hear host club."

"What do you mean?"

"I would describe it more a blend of exuberant male teenagers and their female fans."

"Ah, ohhhhh. I already promised to go."

"Maybe they'll be on their best behavior." _Not that, that will help much. "_This is our class, let me introduce you to the teacher, she'll probably want you to sit near me, at least in the beginning." He said stopping.

And so her day went, Haruhi introducing her to teachers and other students. She recognized right off the bat that the Hitachiins were nothing but trouble with red hair. It probably had to do with what they were attempting to do when she entered her first class.

Their flirting with each other bugged her at first, until she realized the girls in her class waited with bated breath for the next incestuous gaze (that and she caught Hikaru staring at Haruhi during their study period). actually she was pretty sure if she hadn't been with Haruhi she would have not have had a very pleasant first day. With Haruhi present however; the boys had focused their playfulness on others which she had to admit was very entertaining.

As for Haruhi, she decided that he was in fact gay or very effeminate and that was why she was getting the "mother-hen" feeling off of him. That was actually a little surprising. For his part Haruhi seemed to subconsciously understand that Alexis was a little more delicate than most. He toke extra care in making sure she was OK, even going so far as to nag one of the twins (she wasn't really sure which) not to drag Alexis all over the place.

By the end of the day she was feeling rather peaked, but, having promised to visit the club, she made the effort to attend. Haruhi wasn't really much of a help though. He kept asking if she was really up to the visit. The constant questioning actually made her a little nervous. What about the club was so bad that Haruhi wasn't sure if she should go.

"Haruhi, I always keep my promises so even if I am tired all I have to do is make it a short visit. Stop worrying so much!" That seemed to stop the questioning.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop the past questions and attitude from encroaching on her mind. Mentally preparing herself for a short ride through hell, she stopped alongside Haruhi. In front of them was a pair of double doors that had a gold plate with the lettering "Music Room #3" engraved on it. Haruhi pushed open the doors and at the same time red rose petals drifted in her direction. She gasped...

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Mores the pity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His day was most definitely not going as planned.

It had started yesterday when he'd spotted a blip in one of his stocks. At first he had thought it an aberration and ignored it. That had proved to be a mistake one that had taken him till the wee hours to correct. The small mess had turned into a mini disaster. Thankfully it was mostly fixed and he had gotten a few hours of sleep. But, for the Demon Lord a few hours is never enough.

Then he had overslept and the poor maid his father had sent in to wake him up had probably quit after the verbal avalanche he had released on her. Bleary eyed he had gotten ready and practically crawled into his limo. He was able to snatch a few more moments of sleep, but, not nearly enough.

When he had finally reached the school grounds he'd had to maneuver his way through a huge crowd that had gathered at the front gate (which never happened, people made way for him). Then all his classmates had continuously gossiped about the transfer student (who transferred during the last semester of a school year).

Apparently Tamaki had met this girl and persisted in explaining how lovely and ladylike she was and how he and Honey had invited her to the club. A new client meant extra work for Kyoya as now he had to develop a profile for the girl in order to make her first experience with the club memorable. And, if that hadn't been hair pulling worthy enough Tamaki had decided the Host Club should hold a Old West themed day to welcome her. Just the thought of Tamaki anywhere near guns, fake or otherwise, had sent a cold shiver up his spine.

After talking Tamaki off that particular precipice he decided he deserved a lunch by himself and after hurriedly consuming his meal, toke off for the closest school library. There he began to dig into the new student's background. Nothing astounding at first, her family owned several companies in the arts and entertainment industry of which they were household names.

The girl herself was apparently a master painter, her works going for several hundred thousand each piece. Then as he began to dig through old newspaper articles he realized there were far too many for him to read off his computer. Printing off any that were connected to her families name, he placed them in his ever present black notebook to be read later.

During his next class which was German he decided to check on his stocks and see if there was anything that needed tending to. As he skimmed across the pertinent details he overheard whispers from girls behind him.

"Yeah, lucky girl. The Headmaster assigned Haruhi to escort her today!"a deep sigh.

"Oh, I wish I was a new girl I would just love Haruhi to be with me all day." another sigh.

Inwardly snickering he bent back to his task till the class was released only making a slight notation of who the girls were in his notebook.

As soon as his final class let out for the day, Tamaki was dragging him across the courtyard toward the Arts building that housed their club. When he finally got the French idiot to release him they were only a few feet away from the music room door. He was allowed to make the last few steps on his own and as he opened the door Tamaki spoke up in a voice he had only heard when a disaster was about to strike.

"Kyoya, I will need to speak with everyone before the club opens today. If you could see to it everyone is seated at one of the larger tables when they arrive I would be grateful." The tone and language had the bespectacled young man's attention.

It was not often that Tamaki saw it necessary to call a meeting and when he did it was not usually about something other than some useless frivolity. To hear him speak so seriously had the hairs on the back of Kyoya's neck raised.

_What has him so serious all of a sudden. I wonder if it can be bottled._

When most of the Host club (minus Haruhi) was seated Tamaki toke a seat.

"Where is Haruhi?" Tamaki asked glancing around.

"She's escorting the new girl here." Hikaru stated.

"Yeah, she's been showing her the school all day." said Kaoru.

"Well one of you will have to fill her in when you see her alone." and so Tamaki began the meeting "My father called me into his office this afternoon. The child of a friend of his has join the student body. Myself, Mori, and Honey have already met her this morning. Her name is Alexis Overtun..."

"She was in our classes today!" piped up the twins.

"That is good so you have already met her. He has explained that she has a delicate constitution but for her privacy he did not go into any detail." His violet eyes looked into each of theirs in turn. "He has asked that we watch out for her and make sure she does not overexert herself. She will only be here for the rest of the school year and will not be returning next year."

"Oh, so we need to watch over Alexis-chan? That's great! She's so sweet and pretty I can't wait to tell her. We'll be best friends!" Honey exclaimed, bouncing in his seat.

"No, she isn't supposed to know, isn't that right, Tamaki?" Kyoya cut in.

"Yes, apparently she wants to live by herself for a while, be independent and all. If she were to find our we were monitoring her..." his voice drifted off.

"She would avoid us like the plague." finished Mori.

"More than likely. From what my father understands she is very stubborn."

"Still, I would feel better if I knew what we are on the lookout for, perhaps I will finish reading my printouts, if you'll excuse me." With the meeting done he made his way to one of the white couch's dotting the room. The twin's had affectionately (or obnoxiously) dubbed this one his "office".

After setting up his laptop and retrieving a cup of tea from the snack area, he seated himself on the edge of the couch and pulled out the sheaf of printouts from his black notebook and began to read. After 10 minutes he found what he was looking for.

A newspaper article dated 6 months prior that detailed a horrific car accident involving a Mr. Howard Overtun and his teenage daughter Alexis. The article stated that they had been on their way home from a trip when another car had veered in front of them to avoid a animal in the road. Mr. Overtun had been able to avoid the head on collision but the car had flipped, trapping him and his daughter inside.

The next article detailed the funeral of Mr. Howard Rupert Overtun and listed his daughter in critical condition at a nearby hospital. That ended any other information via newspaper articles he could retrieve about her health. It explained a lot however.

_Well obviously she made it, she is probably recuperating now. Just when I thought my day couldn't get anymore difficult, Tamaki dumps this on my lap, the flaming idiot. There is nothing that can be done about it though, now it is a matter of gentlemanly honor to follow through._

He decided to do more digging on her medical history but, try as he might there was nothing except her birth certificate. The only reason her health records would be buried so deeply was if the hospital had been paid off.

Just as he was about to get up and inform his co-conspirators of his findings, the doorknob to the music room twisted, setting off the fans in the ceiling, which gently drifted a preset amount of rose petals in the direction of the visitor on the other side of the now open door.

As he watched a tall, pale, brunette stepped into the room than paused, and gently plucked a rose petal off the tip of her nose. She glanced at Haruhi, who was standing beside her and they both let out small chuckles as they continued to proceed in.

"Hey guys, I'd like you meet my new friend Alexis, she just transferred in from the states. Alexis, this is Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru, whom you have already met and that guy over there is Kyoya our vice president whom you haven't." She said pointing at each as she said their name.

A chorus of "nice to see your again" sounded from around the room. As the girl made her way to greet each of the hosts he toke in her appearance. She was attractive, if slightly thin and tall standing at about 5'7". Thick, light brown hair flowed to the middle of her back where it gently curled at the ends. Her eyes were light green in color and her face was finely drawn, encouraging the air of fragility that her thinness implied.

When she finally made her way to him, he noticed that her eyes sparkled for just a second. However, it did not last long as it was soon replaced with what looked like a second of sadness and than changed again to a friendly, open, expression.

"Hello, it seems you are the only stranger. It is a pleasure to meet you, Kyoya." Spoke the girl, raising her hand to shake his.

"Yes, it is nice meeting you as well,Alexis. I hope you have a wonderful time at our club." That sounded overly formal but he didn't want to spend anymore time than necessary with the girl. He still had things to attend to.

Just as he was about to excuse himself, Honey popped up and grabbed her hand.

"Alexis, Alexis, you came to play with us! Usa-chan has been waiting all day to share our treats with you!" Honey was practically bouncing through his blazer to get her attention.

"Oh, of course and what are today's specialties Honey? I thought you mentioned something about caramels" she teased.

Honey started to drag her by the hand to his sitting area, but, a hand motion from Mori stopped him. "Remember Honey we must be gentle with ladies," hoping Honey remembered.

Honey realizing what he had almost done, turned sharply to Alexis, bowed and said "I'm sorry, Tamaki told us that we had to watch over... all the ladies, because... they are not like boys we can't rough house with you." His voice stumbling over the secret he almost gave away.

"Don't worry Honey, Mori I'm not made of glass!" She watched as they caught each others eye but thought nothing of it as the three of them continued to the table.

After the encounter with Alexis, Kyoya decided to continue on his research and had made his way to his couch. Scanning the Internet he was jolted out of his thoughts (though not physically) by Haruhi's sudden appearance to his right.

"Kyoya, would you like to join us? Since we have a little time before the club officially opens, we are all chatting with Alexis, you know to make her feel welcome."

"Unfortunately there is still some research I need to finish before we open, don't let me keep you though." he replied as he turned away.

Haruhi shrugged and walked back to the rest of the group which had switched topics from treats to the old west (dear god). And Kyoya resumed his prior attempt at a background check. So engrossed was he that when the host club was about to open Kaoru had to remind him to take his position in their beginning pose.

After greeting and mixing with what seemed like every girl in the school, Kyoya decided he wouldn't be taking customers for the day. Just as he was sitting back down however, a shadow toke up airspace in his line of sight. He looked up knowing it was Alexis. He had a prearranged selection of polite noes resting on his lips.

"Hello again, the other hosts told me that when you guys opened I should pick a host. Seeing as we really haven't had a chance to talk and you very politely turned away my offer to join us earlier, I'm going to give you a second chance not to look like an ass." All this was said in a sweet voiced threaded with steel. "So what do you think? Am I wasting my time or are you going to feed me a line of bull believable enough that I forgive you and move on?"

He really hadn't been expecting that, not form a girl who had seem so demure not 30 minutes ago. A change in strategy was in order. Mentally he cursed.

_Really who did I do to deserve today, who exactly did I piss off?_

He decided to take her abrupt advice. " I am so sorry it was not my intent to be so ungracious. Allow me to make it up to you. Please take a seat and I will go retrieve some refreshments." He stood up and bowed.

"Oh, don't worry about me," she said putting down her drawing pad "Honey filled me up; he's so sweet. "But if you need something I will wait" the last words said only slightly more firmly than the rest.

Seeing as he already had a full cup of tea set on the table in front of her he sat back down. Reverting to his host mode he began to entertain her.

"How are you finding this country so far Alexis? I understand that you have only been here for a little under a week?" So began his script.

Alexis mentally sighed. They had been politely talking for a good 15 minutes about absolutely nothing!

_This is not going well. First he refuses to join the rest of us for a little get to know you gathering. Not that I needed everyones attention. Now he is putting on some inane act of politeness._

Shaking her head she stood up. "It seems you have misunderstood me. I am interested in you. Not some facsimile of what attracts females. You'll have to pardon me, today has been long and I still have somethings that need to be cared for at home. Have a nice day Mr. Ootori." _What a waste! Good looks, obvious intelligence but no personality to speak of. Well none that he showed me._

Kyoya watched startled as she walked away. He wasn't entirely sure what he had done wrong. He had been his best, polite, host self, but, apparently that wasn't what she wanted. He picked up his laptop to continue his work when he noticed her drawing pad sitting on the table. Kyoya reached for it and began to flip through the pages.

It seemed she not only drew what she saw but also toke short notes, humorous thoughts, and criticisms regarding her work. The sketch's themselves were not always accurate portrayals, it seems she would draw 2 or 3 accurate representations than would use them to create a impressionistic compilation. The first few pages were a little dark, literally. She had used deep shadows and dark colors. Each piece screaming depression and self pity. Laced with these pictures was eraser marks and a few shaky lines as if the hand had shook while drawing them.

They eventually toke a turn for the better until he was startled to be face to face with Tamaki. The French man's golden hair and vibrant violet eyes stood out of the page. He was posed as if to be reaching for the viewers hand. At the bottom was his name and the date, followed by a note.

**Goofy, overeager, charming, sweet. His heart is what gives you the patience to deal with his eccentricities.**

Kyoya snickered. _That is definitely Tamaki._

He turned the page curious as to who was next, and, saw Honey. Brown eyes sparkling, mouth wide open as if he were telling you he had an unlimited supply of cake. Again his name, the date and a small note were at the bottom of the page.

**Cheerful, childish, he knows the world isn't perfect but he wants anyone he encounters to forget about it even if only when their with him.**

Another turn of the page and there was Mori appearing as if to absorb his surroundings, letting nothing escape his watchful eye.

**Stoic, and respectful. Would have been a wonderful warrior. He seems to keep his thoughts and emotions to himself but his eyes are his giveaway.**

Haruhi, looking at the artist with a half question, half worried look.

**Mother-hen (if that makes sense), intelligent, caring, effeminate (?). Endearingly honest he is able to see through difficult things but not what is in front of his nose. There is something unique about him, that I can't put my finger on.**

Than the twins on the same page but with their own notes.

**Physically I can't tell them apart. Sure there are slight differences but the only way to do tell at first is for me to stare and I 'm not going to stare at them every time they show up. When they open their mouths however it is a different story. Hikaru is the instigator, mischievous, brash, but loyal to a fault. Kaoru, the calmer, more reasonable twin though no less tricker than his brother. Both are jealous of any time that is spent alone with others because they both understand that eventually they will have to grow apart.**

Kyoya hesitated in turning the page. He was pretty sure who was next in the book. Did he really want to see it though. After their little confrontation this afternoon he was pretty sure he knew what she thought of him.

_These had to have been drawn when the club was welcoming guests._

So he flipped the page...

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. But a girl can dream...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time Alexis got home her back was aching. The type of ache that only a warm bath could soothe. As she made her way to her room her mind returned to the gray-eyed devil that had pushed her buttons without even meaning to.

She stepped into her bathroom and began to run her bath, adding in cranberry scented bath salts. She pulled out her robe and bathing supplies and placed them within reach for when she was done.

_Should I have been so hard on him? Goodness knows some people have a hard time being themselves around others, especially when they first meet._ She tapped her finger against her mouth. _No, I don't have the time to coddle a person into being real with me. I tried to yank him out of that act he was putting on and it didn't work. End of story._

Still his face drifted into the forefront of her mind as she went to her room and began to put away her school clothes. Suddenly a spasm hit the middle of her back. It was small and lasted for only a few seconds, but, it put a little fear into her heart. She walked to her medicine cabinet and pulled out a pill bottle. Opening the bottle she pulled out a small pill which she quickly popped into her mouth and followed with a handful of water from the sink.

_The doctors warned me not to overdue it. If I become stressed out I can shorten what time they have bought me._

Slipping out of her underclothes she made her way to the bath and sank into the warmth that would ease her pain. With just her head and arms above the water her thoughts traveled again to the black haired vice president of the host club.

Under normal circumstances she would be chasing him like a storm chaser a tornado. He was her type to a tee, if you ignored the personality deficiency. Tall (about 5'11"), dark hair, steel-gray eyes, smooth voice and a brain. God help her if she ever found out he had a sense of humor (though that was seeming less and less likely).

With her current circumstances it wouldn't be fair to him or her to get tangled up romantically. They would both have their hearts broken if she allowed that to happen. First because she had no plans to stay here beyond the school year and second she wasn't sure how long she had left period.

_Yep, thank god he has no sense of humor. I need to keep my heart in one piece at least; since my body is out of my control. _She let the warmth of the water carry her away.

* * *

The next day she arrived at school slightly earlier than usual. Stepping onto the campus she tried to remember the last place she had used her drawing pad. Her morning ritual included a quick bout of sketching (it was her form of a diary). But, this morning she had been unable to complete her routine when she had failed to find her pad.

_I had it in study hall. That is where I did the drawings of the twins. But, what did I do with it afterwards?_

Perturbed she made her way to her first class. She walked in giving a quick wave to Haruhi who had arrived before her. Still wracking her brain, she almost failed to notice a small, brown, package lying dead center on her desk. As she got closer she saw her name on the outside.

Peeling off the wrapping paper she found her drawing book ensconced within. Startled she look up and around to see who had returned it to her. When she realized that only Haruhi was in the room with her, she turned to thank him.

"Good morning, thank you for finding my drawing pad and returning it to me. I looked for it all morning."

"Oh that wasn't me. It was here when I got in this morning. I didn't know you draw Alexis, can I look at your stuff?" he asked.

"Nope, sorry this one is like a running diary for me. That was why I was so worried that I had lost it. I started this one a few months ago so its a bit personal." She turned to put the pad in her brown messenger bag.

"Oh, I understand. So are you going to join the art club than, you know you have to join one club. Those are the rules." Haruhi continued to get out his supplies for class.

"Well how many clubs are their to choose from?"

"243" Alexis' eyes bulged "Yeah, they can range from fine cooking to separate religions- it can be intense."

"Does the school have some sort of catalog I can use to navigate my way through them? Preferably with short summaries and a map." She asked still a little amazed at the sheer number of clubs.

"On line, at the school website, you need you student id#. Why don't you join the art club if you like to draw?" Haruhi looked puzzled.

"I've been in art clubs before and I want to try something different. That is what my whole stay in Japan is about; trying new things. Besides the art clubs I joined before weren't very welcoming."

"What do you mean?"

"Well to be truthful I have already sold some of my work and that kind of rubs other artists the wrong way. A lot of them have had to struggle to get where they are and I have been blessed. My artistic sense came naturally and I've never had to do without. To them I am not just a sellout but a fake." She said sadly.

"That doesn't sound fair, who are they to judge?" Haruhi sounded peeved.

"Yeah, well fair or not, I really don't want to go through that again. As far as I can tell nobody knows about my skill and I would like to keep it that way if you don't mind." She looked at Haruhi imploringly.

"Sure," _I wouldn't doubt that Kyoya already knows though._

As they were talking the twins arrived in class. "Morning" they chimed together.

"What have you two been doing? You have this freakishly scary light in your eyes." Haruhi said glaring curiously at the twins.

"We just bumped into "daddy" on our way in." they smirked.

"Am I going to regret going to the club today?"

" No, it should blow over by then."

"Alright, good"

The twins turned to Alexis. "Hey Alexis," the twin on the right said. "Where did you go to yesterday?"

_That would make him Hikaru, since he started up first._

"Yeah," said Kaoru on the left, "One second you were talking to Kyoya, and the next you were gone."

"Oh, sorry about that. Me and Kyoya didn't have a lot in common. So I went home, there is still stuff for me to finish before I'm fully moved in." She didn't think it would be right to tell the guys what she thought of their friend.

"Are you going to come to the club today?" they said in unison.

"Sorry guys apparently I have to join a club so I probably won't be down for awhile. You know first I have to find a club and than acclimate." She thought that sounded like a decent excuse. Saying " I don't want to bump into your robot of a friend" would have come off a little, well bitchy.

"You could join the host club," their eyes sparkled "than we could see you everyday."

"You'll see me everyday anyway. We are in the same class. Besides I'm missing a very important piece that makes a person a "host"," Their eyes widened. "Manly charm?"

All four busted out laughing...

* * *

Her second day of school passed much quicker than the first. Mostly because the twins insisted on entertaining her. From the history teacher who had practically lived it, to the boy in math who toke himself to seriously no one was safe from their pranks.

She nearly lost it when an off handed comment turned into photo shopped picture of Tamaki in the girl's uniform. She really wished she could be there for the unveiling of that particular fiasco, but, she was intent on selecting her club (and avoiding Kyoya).

She visited one of Ouran's libraries (they have 5!) and printed out a list of the schools clubs. The stack of papers she got was the size of the length of her thumb! Deciding she was going to need plenty of space and quiet she set out to find a spot to begin her reading.

After being inside all day she decided a place outside in the sun would be ideal. She walked around campus until she spotted a wooden bench, under a cluster of trees, near the hedge maze. She toke a seat, pulled out a marker and pen and started her way through the list.

Quickly becoming frustrated she started to crumple the papers she read through and drop them beside her seat. She didn't really notice as the pile got larger or when a pair of gray eyes spotted her in the middle of her endeavor...

I don't own Host club. Though I wouldn't be adverse to borrowing them...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Halloween was a little under a week and a half away and of course Tamaki had just decided today that the host club would theme it's activities for the day. True, Kyoya should have anticipated this, but, he had been so busy lately that it had slipped his mind.

Not that he would allow that to ever happen again.

And, of course the twins had done nothing to make today easier. At the beginning of the club they had taunted Tamaki about looking like a girl. This had culminated into photo shopped pictures of him cross dressing. Tamaki had been in his gloom corner until Haruhi had decided she had enough and coaxed him out.

Only Tamaki could appreciate being told that he looked lovely as a girl...

Now Kyoya was rushing around (as much as he ever did) ordering costumes and searching for the appropriate decorations to with with each host. It had been decided that each host would be a separate classic horror monster.

Tamaki would of course be Dracula. The twins would be Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Honey would be Dorian Grey. Mori would be Frankenstein. Haruhi would be a werewolf. Leaving Kyoya to be the devil. For the costumes Lady Hitachiin could be counted on. However, finding a way to incorporate the decorations into each hosts area would be another story. There would be finding the right tea sets, delicacies and any unique pieces of memorabilia to complement the stations.

To top it off a certain green-eyed, brunette kept sneaking into his thoughts. Well to be honest she had not really left. She was like a ghost he was seeing his decisions through.

_Which is absolutely ridiculous, I only spoke to her for less than half an hour. I meet her once and suddenly find me judge myself through her! Rubbish._

Suppressing those thoughts, he closed his notebook and decided to take a break. He stood up from his couch, stretched and considered a cup of tea. His was on his way to the snack area when he heard someone being tortured.

At Tamaki's wail and the twins evil laughter he decided a walk was what he really needed. He grabbed his ipod and quickly escaped the room. Switching the contraption on, he started a downloaded lesson of German and plugged the ear buds in. He began his trek at a brisk pace and headed down the stairs to the exit.

Even with his head filled with noise his mind still managed to drift to her...

* * *

He closed the drawing pad and tapped the edge against his chin. This was most definitely something not intended for eyes other than the owner's. Not that he was bothered by that. He was used to having as much knowledge available (and even some that technically wasn't supposed to be) at his disposal.

Returning it to its owner was a given, but, how was another story all together. Right off the bat he knew he wouldn't be delivering it in person. Firstly, because that was not the way he did things; that is why he had servants. Secondly, he was almost positive she wouldn't want to see him.

He still didn't see anything wrong in how he had behaved. He had been polite, courteous and just slightly flirtatious. The study he had discreetly run on his client base indicated 98% found this blend perfect. She on the other hand had seemed insulted and oddly disappointed. As if she had expected more...

Well, what was done was done, he would simply move on. The only remaining issue was how to return the book to her.

_I will wrap it for certain, I don't want anyone else looking in it... no what am I thinking SHE wouldn't want anyone else looking in it._

But, he felt an odd weight in his chest and acknowledged he didn't want anyone to know her thoughts. They were personal, something only she and he knew (and she would never be made aware that he knew.)

In the end he not only personally wrapped it but also got up early and placed it on her desk.

* * *

_What was I thinking? I have well paid servants that know better than to poke their noses where they don't belong. Anyone of them would have been well suited to delivering the pad._

Before he knew it he had made his way to the entrance to the maze. He was in no mood to wander around in there so instead he searched the outside for a small bench near the outer edge that was surrounded by a small crop of trees.

There she sat shuffling through papers, scratching and highlighting and crumpling them than adding them to a ever growing pile beside her.

Normally, he would have found another place. Left her to her... whatever the hell she was doing. But, he felt a tug not on his heart, but, on his mind. After what happened yesterday, what he saw in her drawing pad and now the mess she was making on the lawn, understandably his curiosity got the best of him.

He pulled out his ear buds and walk toward the bench. "You're going to have to pick that up."

"I am fully aware of what I'm going to have to do. There is no need to point out the obvious." She replied tartly not even looking up.

_Yeah, that wasn't the smoothest thing to come out of my mouth, but, the attitude did seem a bit extreme._

"Don't take your frustration out on me. I'm not what's ticking you off. What are you doing by the way?"

"Oh, sorry I'm just frustrated. I'm searching for a club to join. Honestly, a perfume club? And, how morbid is this an obituary club? Jeez, I'm about to call it quits for today. This load is killing me." She started to pick up her things, her eyes drifted to the mound of balled up papers. "I don't suppose there is a garbage can nearby."

"No, the closest one is just inside the entrance of the arts building."

"Multiple trips it is than." She began to gather the papers into her arms.

"Not if I help you, but, you have to do me a favor." Kyoya was thinking on his feet. "Tamaki decided a little over an hour ago we were going to theme our host club activities with separate Halloween themes for each host. You brainstorm with me while we clean this up. That's all I want."

_After all who better than an artist to help set the stage?_

"That sounds like a deal! So fill me in or maybe just one at a time." She said excitedly.

"Well, Tamaki is going to be Dracula."

"I can see that, the whole "seduce you with his eyes" probably made him giddy. Well, wine goblets of course, doesn't mean you have to serve wine. Probably chilled pomegranate tea would do. Thick curtains, a black walnut table and chairs, preferably with deep red or burgundy cushions. Oh, and..."

She really did have good ideas. They were finished cleaning up and she still was pouring out ideas.

"Alexis, I know we don't see eye to eye, but you are terribly informative. Could I impose on you to go back to the club with me and keep brainstorming?" _I definitely need a break if not an assistant._

Alexis eyed the still daunting stack of clubs she had yet to review, sighed and replied. "Only if you help me pick a club. Sorting through them has been fighting a tidal wave. I lose more ground the farther I get."

"That will be no problem, I'm actually very well versed in the clubs and their pros and cons. Shall we be on our way than?" he extended his arm and though she looked at it oddly at first she toke it.

When they entered into the #3 Music room arm in arm they were met with a wall of stunned silence.

"Alexis has agreed to assist me with plans for the Halloween themed day next week." Kyoya explained hoping to escape a headache.

"Sweet, so all you needed was for Kyoya to ask you to visit the club and you came running!" One of the twins said.

"No, Hikaru, its an even trade, he gives me his expertise in clubs, I give him mine in theme decorating. Though I admit I am going to enjoy helping you more than you will enjoy helping me." She said turning to Kyoya. "The number and variety of clubs is staggering."

"Wait, how do you know I'm Hikaru? I could be Kaoru."

"You jumped without looking. Kaoru held his tongue to find out what was going on you made assumptions." She pointed out.

Kyoya snorted, than caught himself. Again, everyone in the room stopped to look at him.

"Anyway, lets get back to our brainstorming session." And he led Alexis back to his "office".

* * *

Exactly what he had gotten himself into was beyond him. Normally he would call each store alert the owner to his circumstances and let them pick a selection for him. From those he would make his choice.

Alexis, however, insisted on being on the ground floor, saying yea or nay as she saw fit, not depending on anyone to even slightly make a decision without her direct approval. And, consequently, not without his as well... after a sort. Of course it wasn't every decision, somehow she had managed to wrest control from him on this project and while she bounced ideas off him she hadn't really let him know specifics.

For example, she showed him various drawings of what she had conceptually imagined each host's station, let him pick his top three, but, refused to let him know which one she was going to use. Or had a selection of delicacies and had him rate them based on theme, taste and visual appeal.

It was quiet impressive actually, she had only been in the country for less than a week and she was moving around and making contacts like she had been born here. At first the rest of the club had been perturbed at Kyoya.

They were supposed to be making sure she didn't overexert herself, not giving her more to do. They got swept up in her plans though and it gave the perfect excuse for at least one club member to tag along at any point in time.

"Haruhi, did Alexis show you the props we found yesterday?" Honey asked his mouth dotted with cake crumbs.

"No, she is being very secretive about everything. I don't think anybody has a full picture of what this is going to look like except for her." Haruhi replied not looking up from her physics homework.

"Oh, is it a surprise? Should I not tell anyone than? I don't want to ruin it."

_I highly doubt that she has shared all the details with anyone. She seems to take pleasure in dodging my inquires and watching me get more and more frustrated at each turn. I can't even look at the bills of sale because she has used her own funds._

_

* * *

_

* * *

"Have you settled on a plan for Haruhi's station? I have yet to see any of the bills come in. The vendors say that nothing has been charged to the club account since last month." He peered through his glasses at her as she sorted through fabric samples.

"I haven't been charging to the accounts because I have been paying cash. I have gotten so into this whole situation and I really want it to be a surprise." Not even looking up.

"That is completely unnecessary, I wanted your help not a donation. How am I to know if it meets club standards if I don't know the specifics?" His right eye starting to tick.

"You do know the specifics, just not which ones I selected from those." She looked into his eyes hers were twinkling like mad as his brow dug further and further into his forehead.

"It is not necessary for you to pay out of pocket for this event the club has..."

"I am not an idiot. The second you get your hands on the bills you will know exactly what my plans are." Her eyes suddenly toke an evil glare that gave him pause. "If you even think of trying to dig any amount of information up about my choices, I will make waterloo look like a snow flurry. Got it."

He found it rather ironic that the girl he was supposed to be watching over had him watching his back. Of course the threats didn't stop him. Actually it made him want to find out more.

It didn't seem all that difficult at first. He had known the store owners for years and they willingly released the information regarding her purchases. As he looked through the paperwork however it became clear that she had covered her tracks in that area as well.

For every purchase made there were so many items listed that he couldn't tell what exactly was for the event and what was filler.

"Still trying to figure out my plans? I told you this would make waterloo look like snow flurries. Yet, here you are. Though you are buried under paperwork and dead ends instead of snow. Need a shovel?" She had taken up residence on the opposite end of his couch. Calmly sipping tea her face was glowing with triumph at her ingenuity.

"Victory is not yet yours and being so smug is not very ladylike or sportsman like."

She calmly stood up and walked towards him. Once he was within arm reach of her she tapped her fingers on his nose. "No, its not" she conceded "But, who could resist flustering you? Certainly not me." She grinned and made her way to Tamaki's table; Kyoya's eyes pinning her with such ferocity the twins on the other side of the room shivered.

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club... or a Porsch... or a Lion. If you hear any of these are for sale let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She was enjoying each day more and more.

True she had only been at the school for 5 days, but, in those 5 days she had gotten a hobby. Torturing Kyoya. She was thankful that through some twist of fate she had exactly what he needed at just the right time. Otherwise she might never have realized the fun to be had at his expense.

The second she was aware of how to break his facade she had taken great pleasure in doing so. To some extent the twins had been her inspiration. The day after her deal with the devil she had watched as the twins innocently (maniacally) unraveled one of Kyoya's plans.

It wasn't even a big plan as far as a she could tell. All they had done was switch orders between the garden club and the host club. She wasn't entirely sure they had known exactly what was in said orders; not when they set the plan into motion anyway. By the end everyone in the room knew exactly what the garden club had ordered, and, they hadn't even had to look into the box.

The smell of manure had been burned into her nose and she had been over by the piano with Tamaki. Nowhere near the door where Kyoya had opened it.

The expression on his face and his actions after the fact had been so comical, she decided then and there to do whatever it toke to see it again. And again. And again. The frustrated glare, the bunched up eyebrows and thinned lips had been so... HOT! She was normally a very peaceful person, but, now the club had running bets on the next time she would tick him off.

Dear god it was funny. Like as not it was the only time a hint of his real self came through. And seeing that put a little light to her day. Not that she did anything untoward.

The exact opposite actually. She was unfailingly polite, but, she did love word games. And hide and seek. Oh, and don't forget tag. She was sure that soon he would be seeking retribution, but, that just made her game all the more fun. She really couldn't imagine what he would have in store for her when he decided enough was enough and let her have it.

She wasn't sure why he had let it go for so long, but, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Perhaps he was attempting to show restraint or he was try to prove to her how beneath his notice she was. Whatever the case she wouldn't let the game end until she had seen him at his worst. Yeah, a little suicidal, unless that face was what made your day.

* * *

It was finally Friday and at last the package from home she had been waiting for had arrived. A special type of caramel called quemada (burnt in Spanish) was her surprise for Honey. As she approached the music room her right hand suddenly spasmed, the muscles twitching slightly.

Her eyes widened and a soft, quick breath expressed her displeasure. As suddenly as it happened it stopped. She shook out her hand, opening and closing her fingers into a fist until she had assured herself all was well. At least as well as could be expected.

It had occurred before after her third day of school while she had been tea tasting with Mori and Honey. When they had asked her what was going wrong she had smiled and giggled that her hand had fallen asleep. A true enough statement which they had promptly bought; the incident soon forgotten.

Now she calmly inhaled to settle herself and pushed open the door. There seemed to be nobody there. The room was darkened and there wasn't any noise. Everything else seemed in order except for a canopied bed in the middle of the room.

"Hey guys is anybody here? Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki you here?" She decided to go ahead, set up and start to compile a list of things for her trip to the hot springs this weekend.

As she passed by the bed, she saw Honey napping on it. Normally she would have let him be, but, since she had the caramel for him she wanted him to try it before the club opened. As she walked over to the bed she noted how adorable he looked. His golden curls ruffled, his arm wound around Usa, and his small bow shaped mouth slightly opened.

She crouched down next to the bed, "Honey," she whispered, "Honey, sweetie wake up I got a surprise for you." When that didn't work she knelt down, placing one hand on the bed for balance, she used the other to comb through his locks with her fingers. " Honey, I brought you a gift sleepy head. Wake up before you have to share."

She began to rub the tips of her fingers against his scalp. His blue eyes fluttered open bleary and confused. He released Usa and rubbed his eyes. "Hun, sorry to wake you up, but, I brought you a treat. I didn't think you wanted to share with you customers." That woke him up quickly.

"A treat Alexis-chan?" His eyes wide and sparkly.

"Some caramel from my home called quemada. It is sort of addicting; you can eat it straight out of the jar or with fruit or on top of other desserts." He hopped down from the bed, grabbed her hand and led her to his table.

As they sat down she lifted her messenger bag to her lap and began to look for the jar. As she drew it out of her bag, Honey set up plates, silverware and assorted fruits and cakes to test his treat on. She handed him the jar which he accepted with a quick bow and thank you.

"How should we start? What is you favorite way to eat it?" Honey asked spoon in hand.

" I love it on chocolate cake or apples or straight out of the jar. So take your pick."

"Oh, let's eat it "straight" I wanna know how it tastes." Grabbing two spoons they began their taste test.

They giggled when some slide off of Honey's spoon and onto his chin. They both moaned in delight at the flavor of the sweet, sticky candy. Honey rolled on the floor when chocolate cake crumbs became glued to Alexis' face. They were so enamored with their dessert/games that they failed to notice when Mori, fresh from Kendo walked into the room.

He was startled to see Honey up from his nap, he was usually down till halfway through the club activities when he toke a nap. Yet, there he was laughing and eating with Alexis.

Mori walked toward the giggling pair just in time to hear, "...so he leaned down to unhook the poor dog and the dog being so excited to see him jumped my dad and pushed his back into the mud! Suffice to say we didn't go to church." They busted out laughing.

"Oh, hi Mori! Would you like to join us? We were just relating embarrassing stories about people other than ourselves. Want to take a shot at it?" Alexis eyes were brimming with good cheer.

"Don't forget eating kmede, kamida... caramel." Honey's face was absolutely precious as he tried to sound out the word.

"Quemada" Alexis said helpfully.

"That's it!"

"That sounds good." Mori said in his deep voice. Honey looked over at Mori and saw his expression.

"Alexis, could you give me and Mori a sec."

"Sure, I have to change out anyway." She began to walk away with her bag over her shoulder and waved when Tamaki and Haruhi who had just arrived before entering the changing room and closing the door.

"What do you mean she woke you up." echoed through the music room. Tamaki and Haruhi scrambled toward the cousins.

I really didn't think about it when it happened Takashi. But, yeah, Alexis woke me up, she told me she had a treat and we went to..." Honey said trying to figure out what had happened.

"What, what? I thought we shouldn't wake you up. I thought it was dangerous." Haruhi said confused.

"Yes, I have the x-rays to prove it." Tamaki confirmed his blond head bouncing up and down.

"Well I didn't really think about it till you mentioned it but Alexis woke me up and I felt fine, it actually felt kind of nice."

Alexis had finished and was walking out of the changing room. She was now wearing black tights a short black skirt and flats with a red, v-necked, shirt. Braiding her hair she walked toward the group in time to hear the last comment.

"I'm done. Honey I'm really sorry if you wanted to stay asleep, I just wanted..." She began only to be cut off.

"It's alright Alexis-chan. But, how did you wake me up?" Honey peered at her with his big eyes.

"Normally, if anyone woke him up before he was ready the room would be missing a wall and we would be calling an ambulance. How come everything is fine? Where is the low blood pressure demon that would have ended life as we know it?" Tamaki said with please-don't-kill-me eyes.

"Oh, that. You see I can be a bit of a pain to wake up myself. Once when I was seven I hit my aunt when she tried. So my mom had to come up with a way to wake me up without me getting to angry. After a lot of tries she found the perfect combination to be a gentle head massage and very low soothing voice. I more or less drift awake without any grumpiness." She explained snagging another piece of cake.

"So that is what you did?" Said Haruhi looking mildly impressed.

"Well I felt guilty about waking him up, but, I really wanted to give him his surprise. I figured I'd wake him softly." explained Alexis.

"You're going to have to teach us that trick" said Hikaru popping up behind her left shoulder.

"Yeah, in case of emergency." said Kaoru over her right.

"I wouldn't say its a trick more like... even a regular person would be slightly grumpy if you jolted them awake. Waking them up softly is not only considerate, but, it also generally saves you from the wrath of god. Which you apparently understand very well." She said, giggling behind her hand.

"It is a bit of an issue when two of the club members are evil in the morning, especially when we go on overnight trips." chimed in Haruhi.

"Really? Let me guess Kyoya is the other?"

"Yeah, its a bit obvious, huh?"

"Only if you have eyes, where is the demon lord? We've got like 5 minutes till club begins."

"He won't be in today" answered Kaoru.

"Something about a egg hunt or whatever." continued Hikaru eying Tamaki malevolently.

Alexis started to snicker.

"What do you know what he is doing Alexis?" Hikaru turned from Tamaki and looked at her.

"Oh yeah, thank god I will be out of town this weekend." she mused, a half smile on her face.

"What did you do Alexis-chan?" Honey looked up from his slice of shortcake, his head cocked to the right.

"Kyoya is trying to track what I bought for the party using my order forms. I told him repeatedly not to bother but he won't listen. I've more or less sent him on a very large game of hide and seek." she smirked, shaking her head back and forth.

"Huh" was the general consensus.

"He was able to get a hold of the order forms which show where the supplies were delivered to. What I have done is "move" the items from one location to another. All. Over. Town." She giggled. "Thing is the haven't been moved at all. They are still at the original business I bought them from in plain view." There was a stunned silence.

"God, he is going to be ticked" howled the twins as they rolled on the floor laughing.

"Which is why now is the perfect time for my weekend trip to the hot springs. I've wanting to go and I'll be able to escape until he cools down."

"How did you know he would search personally? Normally he would send an assistant to search for him." Haruhi looked puzzled.

"I've irritated him so much this past week, I knew he would want to finish this personally so he could gloat." She was really going to enjoy Monday.

"So you are going to the hot springs?" Haruhi thought it best to change the subject.

"Could we come with you?" asked Honey.

"Yes, I don't want to be in town either if mommy is going to be upset." Tamaki was showing his sense of self preservation.

"Mommy? I don't want to know what Kyoya did to earn that nickname." Her feverish little mind went into overtime.

The twins snickered "Since Tama-chan is the founder of our club he calls himself daddy. Since Kyoya is the vice president, Tama-chan calls him mommy" Honey explained "just don't call him that his face or you'll irritate him." he whispered behind his hand.

"You guys are more than welcome to escape with me if you want. I've never been so it's like a personal field trip."

"Alright!" yelled the twins.

"I've still got the essay for Physics to complete, I don't think its a good idea for me to go." protested Haruhi.

"What are you writing it about." asked Alexis.

"The basics of classical mechanics." Haruhi deadpanned.

"You never choose an easy one do you? Well I'll help you out if you want. I would really love to have the lot of you with me for my trip." Alexis wasn't particularly familiar with the topic but she would help as much as she was able. "How about after club today we head to my home that way we can work as long as we need to."

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Good, looks like your first customers are here. See you later!" As Haruhi headed off to greet his clients; Alexis toke a seat on Kyoya's couch and pulled out her cell, laptop and notebook. As she planned the weekend getaway, she thought about Kyoya's wild goose chase and grinned.

_This could be a good opportunity to make a point. There is something he needs to understand and I don't know if its something I have the courage to bring up face to face. Thank god I will be out of town._

I don't own host club. But given the option...

Just wanted to give thanks to my awesome reviewers ya'll really don't know how much it means to see your notes. Micky Moon, queen of the moment, ColonKellyHigginsGoil304 its nice to know my stuff is appreciated and rest assured there is still plenty more to come!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The sneaky, little, brat!

He was going to make her think twice about screwing with him again. One whole afternoon wasted on tracking the movements of her order for nothing! Well, he hadn't driven from place to place himself; he had chauffeurs for that.

However, when he had finally tracked the orders to the final warehouse he had gone in personally. Only to find a message for him from that obnoxious, know-it-all female.

* * *

His driver pulled up to the storage yard and after a little negotiation the owner had let him borrow the extra key to Alexis' rented unit. He was smirking as he walked to the unit and called the movers to let them know where to park.

He fully intended to snag the items she had hidden and than after she had panicked a little (enough to soothe his pride) he would reveal that the fact that he had them and rub it in her face. He was imagining the look on her face when he turned the key into the lock and pushed open the door.

The lights flickered on and small, black, streamers fell from the ceiling with the words "Gottcha" printed in silver on each one. As his eye began to twitch, he noticed that there was a flat screen tv in the center of the room. As he approached the set turned itself on and Alexis' face appeared on the screen.

"Afternoon, Kyoya. When the twins informed me of your "chore" I decided to create this dvd for you." her face was filled with mirth and impatience. "Honestly, aren't you done looking! It's a party Kyo get a life! Of all the things to spend your time on worrying about decorations shouldn't be one of them. You trusted my opinion in the beginning; trust it now! Yes, I know I have spent the majority of this week taunting the hell out of you and believe me its been a blast. But, do you realize you've spent the majority of the week ignoring your friends? I mean physically, yes, you have been where they are. Mentally is a different story. Not even on the first day I met you were you interacting with them. Kyo- hun if you plan on keeping these friends for the long haul, you need to be with them. For the good times and not just to help them through the bad." The girl was batty lecturing him about his friends. "They are a loyal bunch, but, even they won't stick around forever if they think you want them gone or find them a burden. So here is what is going to happen. You can stay at home by yourself this weekend and unravel my surprise all alone. Or you can join us in the hot springs; be with your friends, hell enjoy yourself. The decision shouldn't be a hard one Kyo and if it is than you know how far off course you have flown. I know I probably shouldn't be doing this, it is your life, but, I refuse to stand by and let you destroy your friendship with them. See you soon!" And the screen clicked off.

Fuming, he went up to the tv set and extracted the DVD, placing it in his pocket. Light reflected off his glasses, expressing the absolute fury he felt.

_How dare she attempt to dictate my life to me! I spend everyday with the club!_

So he wasn't the one to initiate the get togethers and sure he didn't usually speak with them, but, wasn't his presence enough?

Confusion marred his face as he waved away the movers and made his way back to the main office to return the key. Once that was done he got into the awaiting limo fully intent on continuing his search when her words flashed in his mind. Making him wonder if there was a part to their friendship he had taken for granted.

**You can stay at home by yourself... even they won't stick around forever... if they think you want them gone...**

**

* * *

**

* * *

So here he was his mind muddled. Did he even really want them gone? Sure hanging out with them was annoying sometimes, but, they always managed to make him forget his troubles. And, any tension that they created was of a playful sort, easily passing from his memory.

He had always thought he interacted well with his friends. Looking back he realized they interacted with him most of the time. And, maybe.. maybe one day that wouldn't be enough.

_Relationships of any sort rely on one person expressing themselves verbally or otherwise and another reciprocating. They certainly have no problem expressing themselves._

These thoughts passed through his head as his limo toke him home. Once there he climbed the stairs to his room and began changing out of his uniform.

_She said that if it was a hard decision, I would know I had flown off course. It seems the decision is a difficult one. I still know what to do though. If everything were to be taken from me tomorrow I have the intelligence and strength of will to rebuild. But, if I lost my friends would I even know where to start?_

His mind made up Kyoya began to pack his bags for a weekend away. Stopping when he remembered that he didn't know exactly what hot spring they were planning on going to.

_Damn girl didn't give me an itinerary. Tamaki will know._

He rang Tamaki's phone. It went straight to voice mail.

"Hi, you have reached Daddy, I can't get to the phone right now. If you are a member of the host club and its an emergency call Mommy. Well, not in the morning, that could get ugly. Bye and have a nice day!" Tamaki's voice had been set to "chirp".

Kyoya barely stopped himself from throwing the cell at the wall.

_How the hell am I supposed to know where to go? Stupid girl, I finally get over the urge to strangle her and she flakes out on me._

A faint knocking on his door broke through his thoughts. "Come in" his voice sounding irritated.

A maid scrambled in. "Sir, this was just delivered for you." She handed him a large manila envelope and fled from the room.

He looked down at his hands and flipped the envelope over to reveal his name in her handwriting. The fact that he knew it was hers skimmed right over his head. Peeling open the flap the first thing to encounter his fingers was a slim stack of papers which he quickly yanked out. On top was a letter from Alexis'

**Kyo-,**

**I knew you would choose to go. Here is all the travel details, the rest of us won't arrive till tomorrow. There is a ticket for you in the envelope. You can choose to leave tonight, so you can get yourself set up. Or, you can join us on the train in the morning. Make sure to bring appropriate clothing! I would love to take you shopping if you don't, and, I am currently into the colors highlighter yellow and lime green.**

**Alexis**

I don't own the host club, slavery is outlawed where I'm from... damn.

Sorry its so short. not all will be long. I really just wanted to get a point out. I mean its always surprised me that the other club members put up with his whole "leave me alone unless the world is on fire" crap. But, than again maybe its just me. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The train ride had been something else to check off her list of things she wanted to do. As was babysitting teenagers (that had never been on her list though).

She was never again going to trap herself in a metal box with the 6 of them, for three uninterrupted hours again. She guessed it could have been worst, Kyoya could have chosen to travel with them. Then it would have been three hours of mayhem and death glares.

Just thinking of what he probably had planned for her gave her shivers (and not the good kind, mostly). As she stepped off the train she wondered if she shouldn't have invited him.

_This is probably not going to be my most pleasant vacation. It is however only a vacation for me. For him it could be the deciding factor of whether or not he has friends when he leaves Ouran._

In a way she admired his friends. Even when he threw vibes that screamed "Leave me alone" they stuck by him. They knew he needed them, but, would he ever realize it as well? When his friends grew up, had families, and responsibilities of their own he would have to be able to meet them halfway. Otherwise, they may decide they no longer had the time to taunt and cajole him into being their friend and give him what he said he wanted... to be left alone.

The only problem was did he even know how?

Eyes troubled she made her way to the waiting limo with the sound of the groups jokes and laughter behind her; a slight ache beginning in her back...

* * *

When they arrived Alexis toke a few moments to study the building so that she could sketch it from memory later. It was every inch Japanese, from the rice paper screens to the interlocking wooden walls. She made her way down the stone path that cut straight through the small rock garden that made up the courtyard. The main building enclosed the garden on three sides, with a porch of sorts running its length.

An attendant was waiting at the front to escort them to their rooms which were located in the same hall. Each of them had their own with Alexis' being at the very end of the corridor by itself. By the time the attendant had approached her room the ache in her back had become twigs of pain tapping up and down it. As they finally reached her door Alexis decided it would be best to tip the attendant and get in her room fast.

As she opened her door, she reached into her purse and grabbed hold of the small pill case she kept there for emergencies. Closing the door behind her, she leaned her back against it and pinched her eyes close, not even noticing her rooms other occupant. She pulled the case from her purse, unclipped it, and slide a pill between her lips.

She nearly choked on it when she heard someone clear their throat.

Her eyes flew open and locked with Kyoya who was sitting at a small chair and desk set.

"Well, you made good time. The train only arrived at the station 15 minutes ago." He commented in a low voice.

"Yes, my time is precious. I knew you would want to speak to me privately, but, I didn't think you would go so far as to invade my personal space. Kudos for surprising me." She smirked hoping the pill would take effect soon.

He stood up from the chair and made his way toward her. "There is a great deal about me you are still unaware of." His voice getting lower and lower as her got closer to her. " You have taken great pleasure in "poking the bear" so to speak. I hope you will be able to handle what you dish out." The last said low almost a whisper and just inches from her face.

She smiled. _Oh this is going to be fun!_

"That sounds like a challenge. I never pass one up. I hope you are ready." Her voice pitched as low as his. She could feel the excitement overtake her body and start to eradicate the pain.

"In an hour everyone is going to meet up for lunch." She switched to a more friendly tone. "After that maybe a little shopping in town and than a trip to the communal hot springs before dinner."

She opened the door without breaking his gaze. "I hope you thought about what I brought to your attention. You deserve your friends; they bring out the best in you, and you in them. It would be a tragedy to lose that." She watched him walk out the door.

"Oh, and I was serious before" she called out when he was half way down the hall. "If you forgot your speedo I can help you buy one." Than shut the door quickly as she broke into laughter.

* * *

Lunch was a slightly awkward affair at first. The rest of the group was making slightly stilted conversation as they watched the two sparring partners nervously. Their words getting shorter and shorter till there was silence.

Finally, Alexis decided to break through the silence with a knife. "So, Kyoya, to what extent are you planning to accompany us today? I know you must have paperwork and such that needs you attention." her perfectly polite voice asked him.

"Actually, I have wiped my schedule clean for this weekend. I'm all yours." For a second she thought the last sentence was directed at her but scoffed at herself.

"Really? That sounds like trouble! The sort of trouble I like to get my hands dirty with. Don't say I didn't warn you!" She liked that slight twitch in his expression so small that if she hadn't been looking for it she would not have known it had happened.

Kyoya thought it best to change the subject. "After dinner I do have a surprise for all of you. So make sure you are rested up and wear casual clothes." The groups faces spoke of their shock.

"A surprise! Kyoya this is new! When did you start planning this? Shouldn't you have told Daddy?" Tamaki's voice was the first to be heard..

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it? Just be patient, I swear it will be worth it." Belatedly Kyoya realized the headache he had just gifted himself.

"Oh, Kyo-chan is giving us a surprise! I wonder what it could be!" Honey's eyes were glistening, no doubt dreaming of some confection or other he hoped it would be.

"You didn't "invite" some of our clients on the trip did you?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, it was originally Alexis' trip and we just came along." Kaoru added.

"No, this is for you. Now shut up and finish eating. That is all I will say on the matter." With that he turned back to his meal and it was finished in relative peace.

After lunch they headed into the shopping district of the small town near where they were staying. As the group made their way down the street, it became smaller and smaller as bunches of the friends broke off (or were dragged) to investigate what caught their interest.

Soon all that was left was Kyoya and Mori (Honey having taken off with Alexis at the sight of a handmade chocolate store).

"It occurred to me that since the rest of you have accompanied Alexis on this trip it means you intend to tell her Haruhi's secret." Kyoya began.

"Mmh" was his answer.

"You are all in agreement with this even Tamaki?"

"Yes, he was the one to suggest it."

"I wasn't expecting that, how do you plan on revealing this to her? I assume straight out was vetoed by the twins."

When we get to the hot springs we will tell Alexis that there is something that she needs to know and than Haruhi will step out in her bathing suit."

After a small silence. "And Tamaki is alright with her being in her bathing suit..." Kyoya's eyes betraying his disbelief.

"I don't think he has fully thought through that last part."

Kyoya snorted "That's an understatement".

A few minutes later Honey and Alexis caught up with them each carrying what looked like half the candy shop in their hands. "Kyo-chan, you will never believe what Alexis-chan found for you!"

Kyoya turned to Alexis "you got me something?" He looked puzzled.

"Of course, if I find something that reminds me of a friend I get it." Alexis said as if that was the most simple thing in the world. "Anyway, Honey said in passing the other day that you disliked sweets but enjoyed spicy things. So I asked the chocolatier if he had any spicy chocolates. Their all the rage in America and lucky me he did!"

She began to sort through her bags and pulled out a small cream colored box. "Here you go! Let me know if you like it or not, 'kay!" She placed the box in his hand. Than toke off as she spotted a dress shop to her right.

Honey watched till Alexis was out of earshot and said, "Alexis-chan actually asked for him to make some for you Kyo-chan. She said "sometimes a person needs a little sweetness to go with the spice" Hey Takashi look at that a make your own bear shop!" He bounced towards the shop; Mori following close behind leaving Kyoya alone...

* * *

When they returned from their shopping excursion they each headed to their rooms to change and put away their purchases. They planned on meeting up at the hot springs in thirty minutes, so Alexis quickly began to change in to her dark red one piece with a criss cross string back.

As she pulled on her cover up she heard a knock at her door, when she opened it up she saw Haruhi in a robe so large it made him look like a small snow man.

"Hey Haruhi, come on in I'm almost done. I just need to grab my towel." She turned from the door and began to braid her hair into a crown around her head, looking for her towel.

Haruhi closed the door. "Actually Alexis there is something I need to tell you." His voice sounded a little unsure. "You see we, the host club that is, have been keeping a secret from you."

Alexis turned to look at him.

"You see I'm not actually a guy" He pulled back his robe to reveal a two piece bathing suit that covered what was definitely a pair of breasts. "I'm actually a girl."

It toke Alexis a second to comprehend what had just happened.

_This explains a lot. I suppose I shouldn't be angry it really wasn't my secret to know. Actually it's probably an honor since it seems no one else in the school is aware._

"You know, I always thought there was something different about you. Now I understand, thank you for trusting me with your secret." Alexis thought this would be the best reply.

"You don't seem too upset. Your actually taking this a lot better than I thought you would, do you mind telling me why?" Haruhi looked a little worried (not that the expression often left her face).

"Honestly I thought you were gay. This makes sense though. So are you ready to go?" And with that another person was aware of Haruhi's gender.

After Alexis grabbed her towel and Haruhi closed her robe they headed for the hot springs. Once they arrived, they realize everyone was there before them.

"Weren't you going to come in a little later Haruhi?" Tamaki asked pointedly.

"Chill guys I already told her, we are all fine." Haruhi calmly informed them.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not angry at you for keeping it a secret, it was after all her secret to tell. I'd only be mad if you kept a secret from me about me. That would really tick me off." She had turned her back to hang up her cover up and towel, missing their startled, guilty looks.

"H-hey, Alexis isn't that one of my mom's designs?" Hikaru stuttered attempting to change the subject.

"Yeah, I saw it a few weeks ago and just snapped it up."

"It looks really good on you, the color is perfect against your skin." Kaoru complimented, picking up his brothers conversation change.

Alexis flushed, "I'm not a big fan of two piece suits and this seemed perfect." Alexis slide into the water and sat on a small ledge that jutted out.

The spring was large enough to seat all of them but with only a foot space between each. Alexis slide between Hikaru on her left and Kyoya on her right. The only other space open being between Tamaki and Mori.

"Haruhi, what is taking you so long? You haven't even taken off your robe yet!" Alexis nagged at her.

Haruhi let out a sigh and opened her robe only to have Tamaki jump up and close it; both his hands fisted in the material. "Haruhi, don't expose yourself! Those shady twins can see you!"

Confused, Alexis looked from Tamaki to the twins and back again.

"Who are you calling "shady"," Hikaru called.

"Yeah, your the one with your hands all over her!" Kaoru accused. Tamaki dropped the robe, his face turning red.

"Why can't Haruhi take off her robe? She is wearing a swimming suit. I mean I'm wearing a swimming suit and you seem fine with it." Alexis still hadn't figured out the problem.

"Well your different" Tamaki furrowed his eyebrows, slightly confused himself.

"How so!" starting to feel a little put out, this was her vacation after all.

"Haruhi is my daughter."

"What, wait a second, hold the phone, huh?" Alexis could feel a headache brewing.

"He doesn't mean literally." Kyoya rolled his eyes, "He views the host club as family and Haruhi is the daughter figure."

Alexis looked slightly green and whispered behind her hand, "He isn't into incest is he? Cause one pair of that is more than enough."

Kyoya snickered and whispered back, "No, the idiot has yet to figure out that the whole father-daughter cover is just that."

"Ah, I'm gonna have some fun with this." At Kyoya's raised eyebrow she grinned and turned back to Tamaki who had watched the exchange with trepidation. " Tamaki you must not love your daughter very much..." she said sadly, baiting him. "I mean if you did you wouldn't be creating the body issues she is sure to have."

"What do you mean not love... body issues?"

"Well, yeah, it's okay for other girls to wear bathing suits but not Haruhi?" she winked at Haruhi who caught on.

"Sempai, does that mean that nobody should see my body because its so ugly?" Haruhi looked hurt.

"No, no thats not it at all." Tamaki wailed. Kyoya was trying his damnedest not to show the amusement he felt.

" Than it should be fine for her to get in here with just her bathing suit on. After all there are seven of us here to protect her should something happen." Alexis pointed out.

"Fine, but, Haruhi you will sit between me and Mori." This seemed to mollify Tamaki so Haruhi toke off her robe to reveal a sea green bikini and slide into the water. The twins cheered; Haruhi finally got to enjoy the water with the rest of them. They secretly hoped this would not be the only time; they wanted to go to the beach again in the summer.

Just then the attendant arrived with several teapots and cups. "This is our own special blend of herbs to help relax your mind and body." She passed out the cups and pots so that everyone had their own cup but shared a pot with one other person.

Alexis reached over and served Kyoya than herself. As she sipped she tasted lavender and chamomile with other herbs she couldn't recognize.

"So Alexis-chan will you be taking other trips like this?" Honey asked sipping his tea.

"During the weekends, yes unless there is someplace I need to be or something I have to do. But, during the longer breaks I plan on going out of the country and travel a little." She replied the tea already making her feel a little more languid.

"Would you mind if we joined sometimes? It's been fun so far and we would like to do it again." said the twins in unison.

"I don't have a problem with that, the next time I have something planned I'll fill you in." Alexis' eyes began to droop, but, she fought to keep them open. She didn't want to miss anything.

The group began to toss around ideas for where Alexis should visit next. The banter was soothing and began to finish what the tea, warm water and her medicine earlier had started. Surrounded by her friends she drifted to sleep...

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. It was on my christmas wish list,but, santa (that bastard) didn't give it over (pig, kept it for himself).

Hey, just wanted ya'll to know if you spot anything that needs fixing let me know. I try my damnedest to get everything on the up and up but I know somethings slip through. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kyoya was looked down at his forearm surprised. He had honestly thought that he had put her on guard with his earlier declaration. Yet, here she was fast asleep, her head resting against him as if she trusted him implicitly.

_Not the reaction I was going for._

Actually all of her actions confused him. She taunted and teased him. Frustrated him to no end, yet, she toke great pains to make sure he wouldn't end up alone. He invaded her space, threatened her, and she bought him chocolate. Catching Haruhi's eye, he looked at Alexis and than at her towel hanging from a hook in the wall. Nodding that she understood, Haruhi got up and retrieved not only Alexis' things but, his and hers as well.

Haruhi put on her robe as Kyoya scooped Alexis into his arms and stepped out of the spring. He didn't wonder why he had to do this himself, waving it off as he had waved off anyone else returning her drawing pad. The rest of the club remained quiet once they saw how deeply asleep Alexis was. After a little maneuvering Alexis was wrapped in her towel and he was wearing his jeans.

"Are you taking Alexis-chan to her room?" Honey whispered as loudly as he dared.

"Yes, both Kyoya and I will return once we settle her in." Haruhi answered equally as low. She held the door open for Kyoya to step through and than followed him down the hall as he made his way to Alexis' room. Neither of them noticed the money changing hands at their departure.

When they got to Alexis' room Haruhi turned up the heat and turned down the bed covers. Kyoya set her on the bed than turned and searched for her bags. He found them under the desk and placed them on top of it to search through.

"Haruhi, remove the towel and help me will look for something to keep her warm." Kyoya unzipped the bag and began to remove items one at a time. Once he found her soft blue robe he pulled it out. With it came a pill bottle that had tangled itself in the robe's folds. Handing the robe to Haruhi he looked at the label remembering the pill she had slipped into her mouth earlier. Mentally cataloging its name he put everything back in her bag.

He passed by Alexis bed and made sure she was tucked securely in before leaving with Haruhi and closing the door. Instead of returning to the group with Haruhi he went to his own room. Once there he toke a quick shower and put on a change of clothes. Retrieving his cellphone, he dialed the number of a physician in his families employ.

_Something about those pills is familiar, it is just nagging at the back of my head._

Ten minutes later he had his answer.

* * *

Half an hour before dinner he sent up a maid to wake Alexis up. He was concerned, to put it lightly. The shakiness in her drawings, the slight klutziness and the pain he had seen on her face were all explained. What he didn't know was the extent of the damage.

_I'll watch her when I am near, see if there is anything else that I have missed while I have been trying to ignore her._

He knew better than to question her about her health during this short vacation. She had been so tired that she had fallen asleep in the hot spring! But, they would speak about it. He needed to know what if anything was being done.

_That discussion is better suited for when she has had some rest. Preferably when we have a chance to speak alone._

As he got dressed for dinner he mentally reviewed all her actions. Finally understanding where her actions came from they made a sad sort of sense. Why even though he was a stranger she was fighting so he wouldn't be alone. Why she was in a strange country by herself. Why she wanted to travel every chance she got. Once he pulled on the dark blue sweater over his jeans he made his way to the dinning room.

Tamaki had apparently requested a kotatsu and seeing as they were a large group of eight, three had been placed together to make a larger set. He toke the seat at the head of the table and waited for the rest of his friends to arrive. The server brought in tea as he waited. Sipping his drink; he watched as they tumbled in; laughing and joking they each chose their seat leaving only the one to his left empty.

Alexis was the last to arrive, she had changed into a light blue skirt that reached her knees with black lace edging, a black sweater set and black flats. As she toke her seat the server began to deliver their food.

"Sorry if I kept you guys waiting. The shopping and the hot spring really wore me out. I don't remember making my way back to my room." She shook her head amused.

"Oh, you didn't. At least not by yourself. Kyoya and I helped you to your room." spoke Haruhi.

Alexis' eyes jerked up to meet Kyoya's, than turning to Haruhi she replied "Thank you for taking care of me. The nap did wonders. So Kyoya what is the surprise." changing the subject as fast as she was able.

Sensing her discomfort the twins came to her rescue. "Yeah, why so hush, hush? Your not taking us to see a skin flick, right?" Hikaru definitely knew how to change people's focus.

"You know I hear there is a great peep show not thirty minutes from here" Kaoru backed his brother up.

"How do you even know about that sort of thing! We just arrived this morning!" Haruhi looked amused and slightly uncomfortable.

"My daughter will not defile her eyes with such lewdness!" Tamaki looked panicky and affronted.

At that the games began and lasted through dinner. Which was just as well. Kyoya was trying to monitor Alexis without her knowing, she seemed to sense this and he just barely missed being caught several times.

After dinner Kyoya escorted them to a limo with blacked out windows and they began a short trip during which he was harassed continuously (especially by the twins who began to call him a mob boss and compare him to Kasonada). He was beginning to wonder if he _really_ wanted to keep his friends when the car finally stopped. The occupants poured out of the car and than stared.

Bright lights, the smell of candy and the sound of games greeted them. It was dead silent for 30 seconds than everyone spun around to interrogate Kyoya.

"Well, don't just stand there and gape at me. I had this carnival flown in for tonight only, go enjoy it." With that they toke off like a flock of birds with Kyoya watching and absorbing the joy that rolled off them in waves. Suddenly he realized he wasn't standing by himself; he turned to his left and as his eyes met hers she smiled.

"Didn't mean for you to go this far. I was actually thinking of a trip to the movies or a game of paint ball, something along those lines." She leaned close and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bet I can beat you at a game of darts!" Laughing she pulled him towards the booths fully intent on making him act his age.

She did actually beat him at darts; it was a little embarrassing at first, but, he definitely knocked over more bowling pins than her and during their game of bumper cars she could barely get the car to move. They watched in amusement as Tamaki trapped Haruhi in the ferris wheel with him (in all honesty she really didn't put up much of a fight). They both made estimated guesses (bets) on when the two would acknowledge their feelings to themselves and each other.

They joined Honey and Mori on the teacup ride. Than vowed never to be so stupid again. With Mori and Honey spinning it was a minor miracle that they didn't see what their intestines look like. The twins cajoled them into the house of mirrors against Kyoya's better judgment. They spent almost an hour lost and chasing glimpses of red hair until they wandered back out.

For all the antics and various bad choices Kyoya never felt better. He was forced by Alexis just to be. For one night he wasn't the third son, the top student in his class, or vice president of the host club. He was a teenager out for a night with his friends and enjoying a well deserved break.

* * *

Morning found the group physically recharged and ready for another day. Well almost all the group. Kyoya refused to be up early; especially considering this was supposed to be a vacation. Tamaki had sent up a maid at first thinking that Kyoya would be willing to wake up for their last day there. The poor woman had screamed her way out of the building and into the next town.

A vote was cast and Alexis was to be sacrificed to the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord. She did try to put up a small fight, siting that waking up Honey was different than waking up Kyoya. Honey was nice normally, Kyoya most certainly wasn't. Her words were in vain though and after a little planning on her part and a small supply run she found herself tapping on his door with her free arm.

With only a grunt as her response she opened the door and set the tray she was carrying on the nightstand next to his bed. She sat on the edge of his bed and softly called out to him. "Kyoya," his head was still buried under the covers. She grabbed the top most part and slowly peeled them down inch by inch.

"Kyoya, wake up. I brought you some breakfast," she just barely uncovered his hair. Finally she could see his forehead, than his face. He was sleeping on his side facing her, eyes still closed and lips just parted letting out puffs of air. Remembering how she had awoken Honey, she gently began to comb her fingers through his dark hair. "Kyoya" his eyelids twitched "Kyoya, the day has already started. Wake up or you will miss it."

His eye slowly opened, the feeling of someone caressing his head gently tugged him into consciousness.

"Hey, I brought you breakfast. Its a spicy southwest omelet. If you get up now it might still be hot."

Kyoya looked at her surprised but not upset.

"Who exactly gave you permission to come into my room and wake me up?" He said his voice throaty from sleep as he sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Well, you gave me permission to come into your room when you invaded mine." She got up and placed the tray on his lap. "And though you didn't, the club voted me least likely to die if I woke you up." At that she removed the covering that had kept his food warm.

The smell drew Kyoya the rest of the way out of his fog. Looking down at the plate he saw an omelet speckled with green and red. There was also a cup of coffee with steam rolling lazily off its surface. Adjusting himself in the bed he cut a piece of the egg off and placed it in his mouth. Melted cheese, tomato and the zing of something spicy hit his mouth.

Swallowing, he looked at Alexis "This is good, what gave you the idea that this would wake me up?" and continued eating.

She reached over plucked her drawing pad off the tray and pulled a pencil out of her pocket. "I don't wake up sweet as sunshine either. This is just one of the ways my mom wakes me up." Opening the book to a blank page she began to sketch. What she was drawing though he couldn't tell.

"Please don't tell me you are drawing me like this." Since he didn't sleep with a shirt on it was understandable.

"No, not like that" _Not right now anyway._ "I'm just sketching stuff I remember from yesterday, things I want to keep in my head. Though you will be gracing one of my pages." She continued to run the lead along the pages. "Once I feel like a know a person well enough I do a drawing of them. I actually attempted one of you before." This caught his attention. "But, I couldn't see you so the drawing is just the outline of a body with no facial features and no definitive characteristics.

_This explains why there were no notes about what she thought. She didn't know what to think because she didn't know me._

"Now, you feel you know me better?"

"Yes, and I am quiet happy with what I see." She looked up and smiled at him...

I don't own host club or I wouldn't have to imagine that scene it would be happening, on a daily basis, possibly without his pants... JK

Hey queen of the moment, told you there would be an answer! Did you like?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sunday passed quickly for Alexis, but, she was happy. She had seen the true Kyoya and he was beginning to understand what being a friend really entailed.

She had heard once a long time ago that you should leave a place better than you found it. She sincerely hoped this was the case with Kyoya. With all that had happened to her in America, she could recognize true friends when she saw them and Kyoya had them.

The return trip was a little more subdued everyone having spent the last of their energy on the short shopping trip before they left. Through the entangled bags, bodies, and weary heads, she had managed a train car to herself and was trying to sketch the image of Kyoya she had seen this morning. Hair rumpled, shirtless and just a little cross; when the door to her cabin opened and in stepped the shadow king himself. She closed her pad and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Couldn't find a quiet spot to yourself?" She lifted her left hand and brushed aside a piece of hair in front of her eyes.

"No, I need to speak with you privately." His voice sounded as solemn as his face. "I am aware that you are taking some very powerful pain medication. The sort that is used primarily for people suffering from severe nerve damage."

At that there was silence, she closed her eyes and felt her eyelids burn. _Here is goes. All of this will disappear. Just one week to be normal and it was not near long enough. _

She toke in a shaky breath and opened her eyes. "You may want to take a seat, this is not a short story." He looked into her eyes and was nearly drowned in the sheer pain echoing in there.

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked her. Do I really want to know? Yes, yes I do. She has tried to help me, to make me a better person, a better friend. I need to know so I can return the favor._

Mentally girding his resolve, he toke the seat in front of her and motioned for her to continue.

"A little over 6 months ago I went with my dad on a short road trip. I was going to have a showing of my art almost half way across the country. Dad had been really busy, another company had been attempting a stealth takeover of one of our production companies and I had barely seen him while he straightened things out." She folded her arms across her chest and ran her hands up and down her forearms. "He decided the best way for us to make up for lost time was to a have a father-daughter trip. The showing gave him the perfect solution."

"Everything was perfect. A few of my paintings sold and we stopped anywhere and everywhere on our way home." She sighed her hands stilling and eyes closing. "About an hour from our home another car veered into our lane. Dad missed them but there were some loose construction materials on the shoulder and the car flipped. I don't remember what happened after; just waking up in the hospital."

"The doctors told me I had severe internal bleeding when I arrived and multiple broken bones. My mom was there and the doctor stood by her side as she told me dad had passed." A small shudder passed through her body. "I started to panic and the doctor ordered some tranquilizers for me. The nurse gave him the medication, but, he didn't check it and it was not what he had asked for. Whatever the medication, my body began to heat up and I felt like I was bathing in lava. When the doctor figured out what had happened he put me in a chemical induced coma and ran my blood through a dialysis machine. The damage was done; there wasn't anything he could do except make sure it didn't get worse."

She looked off to the outside window attempting to compose herself. "They finally woke me up; it was the only way to run the tests to see how bad the damage was. What they found was... depressing. The medications I had already been given had combined with the one that I wasn't supposed to and attacked my nerves. Primarily my parasympathetic nerve system. Those nerves control your internal organs, including your heart and lungs. The other nerve systems sustained some damage but not as badly; which is why I have aches and pains or body parts go numb." Her voice began to rush, she wanted this over with. "I have been told to live as stress free as possible. The more stress I put on my body the weaker the nerves get. As it is the doctors are positive I only have a year left. So much damage was done that the nerves are slowly deteriorating by themselves."

She opened her eyes and looked straight at him. "This conversation will remain between us. I now know how valuable my time is and I don't want to waste it on useless fears. One day soon my heart won't beat or my lungs won't inhale or both. By than I will have spent my last months with my family." She spoke her voice eerily emotionless.

"When I leave here I want the memory of menot my illness to remain. I want people to think back and if anyone remembers me at all they will think I went on with my life after Ouran. Can you do this for me?" Her eyes pleaded with him, showing weariness and begging for him to understand.

He got up from his seat and walked over to her; kneeling in front of her, he grabbed her hands. The beginnings of a fight burning in the back of his mind, he whispered. "You will be remembered."

* * *

School went on as it always did. She noticed that Kyoya watched her more carefully, but, they bickered and teased each other just the same. He was still trying to figure out her plans for the event. She was still taunting him that he would just have to wait. One thing changed, he was not longer trying to pull the puzzle together by himself. He toke her coaxing about friendship and began asking the club about their shopping trips with her. As far as Alexis knew this had yet to be successful.

As for her confession to him, it was comforting to know that it would go no further unless she asked it of him. He toke her words at face value and didn't act as if he would hurt her with a touch. It actually seemed as if he was growing closer to her.

The day of the party finally arrived and Alexis banished the club from the music room until she had it properly set up. Rushing in a horde of hired hands to help her arrange the room. She felt the thrill of excitement run through her veins.

_This will be perfect!_ She thought using thick velvet curtains to shut out any natural light from the room. _I can't wait! Mrs. Hitachiin let me see the costumes, to make sure they would go with my designs, but to the full set up, costumes, and hosts together will be the final test._

As she began to arrange the table settings she smiled. Once everything was in place she tapped on the changing room door. "Hey, it's ready I hope you are as well." Alexis voice called to them through the door.

_Finally that ditsy woman locked us in here for a damn hour!_Kyoya watched as Mori tested the door and finding it unlocked pushed it open.

The host club stood stock still at the music room turned dungeon.

"I did very well if I do say so myself." Alexis chuckled. The silence in the air made her heart burst with pride. "Well come on I'm going to give you the two penny tour." Gesturing for them to follow her she walked to the first "cell".

"This is Tamaki's." He walked in and began to touch the props and table set that decorated what looked like a small dinning room. Wood so dark it was almost black made up the table with chairs that were covered in blood red velvet. The table was set with wrought iron candle holders each having a black candle with a red rose engraved in it. Tamaki plopped into the throne intended to be his chair. Alexis went over to a covered dish, removed the cover and began to pass around the treats inside.

"These are "blood" cakes, really just miniature, red raspberry, cupcakes." she watched as Tamaki popped one into his mouth than smiled.

"Wow, this is perfect." Tamaki trilled, digging his toes into the oriental carpet under his seat. "It feels just like a movie!"

Alexis was more than happy to leave Tamaki to discover his display. Taking a hand of each twin she pulled them towards the next cell. Dragging them to what appeared to be a lab table she sat them down on high back stools. Their eyes widened at the pictures on the walls of the human body that was broken into muscles, bones and nerves. A large anatomy doll loomed in the corner wearing a trench coat, next to a small book shelf full of tomes with chemistry and biology themed titles.

On top of the lab table was a small rack of test tubes fill with thick, glistening, multi-colored liquids. "Give these a try! They are really good I found this awesome shop and now I go there for breakfast." Alexis had loved their smoothies so much she had purposely looked for a scene to add them to.

After downing the blue tube Kaoru grinned "Tasty, you'll need to tell us where you got these from."

"Are they mixable?" Hikaru had noticed the beakers set off to the side.

"Yeah, I will show you what mixed with what later or you can study the paper..." her words were useless as now the twins had started on their own.

"Right! On to the next!" They began towards another cell behind her. "Honey, your's and Mori's was hard since you sit together but I think I got it." Before their eyes was a Victorian sitting room with a large fireplace. Above the mantle was a painting of a severally aged Honey, mostly dried skin and aged eyes with gray hair. Taking up one of the walls was large control panel, lights flashing, and buttons and switches everywhere, a faint buzzing sound coming from it.

"What do you have for our snacks!" Of course that would be Honey's main concern. Mori was busy trailing his hand along the surface of the machine.

"That was another hat trick." She reached into a liquor cabinet and pulled out a a silver tray. "I've got tangy lemon cakes shaped like lightning bolts with strawberry compote on top and "waters" from the fountain of youth. That is actually just ambrosia plum tea." As Honey started in on the treats, Alexis hooked her arm through Haruhi's and started toward her area.

"You area is a tad different, since your character is human/wolf the area is lighted with an artificial moon, the setting is a cave." They turned into the cell and saw what she was talking about.

The sitting area was a raised platform rock that looked similar to a kotasu without any openings for legs to go under and the "seats" were furs that had been strewn across the floor. "Your treats are full moon almond cakes and howling punch."

"This atmosphere is very soothing, it must be the lighting. These are fakes?" She pointed to the furs.

"Yes, very well done by a family acquaintance that I was surprised to find living here." Haruhi nodded as Alexis turned to Kyoya. "You ready to see yours? I had a bit of fun with it." She smirked.

She began to walk to his area. "Ironically, your normal self was very inspirational to this scene."

They turned the corner and there it was. It looked like a normal study at first glance, heavy oak desk facing the door, a library shelf, and sitting area with a couch and two chairs around a coffee table. Normal until you realized the library shelf held rolled scrolls and glowing orbs next to the books. Or that the desk had a human skull for a paperweight.

"I figured, the devil would have to look normal. He would be a handsome, charming being until he got what he wanted from you."

"I see, so what is on the scrolls?" He reached the shelf and plucked one down to study.

"They are contracts with your clients names in print. The contract is for the soul of course. I figured you could try and coax your customers to "sign" away their soul to you. The glowing orbs are..."

"Souls already collected, very imaginative, I am impressed. What sort of treats do you have?" Kyoya looked at the small bar jutting out of the corner of the "office".

"Hallelujah cake and each of the liquor decanters holds a different chilled juice."

"You have certainly outdone yourself. Will the club be allowed to pay for this now?"

"No." At his raised eyebrow she explained. "Your club has gone out of its way to make me feel welcome. This is my thank you." she smiled "Besides isn't it a tax write off or something?"

The rest of the group had recollected to speak with Alexis and was standing just inside the doorway to Kyoya's scene.

"We have a surprise for you." said Hikaru.

"Our mother actually brought this up." continued Kaoru.

"She thought it would be a pity for you to miss out on the fun." Hikaru again.

"Seeing as you went through so much trouble for us."Kaoru.

"She designed a costume for you as well" in chorus.

"Really!" Alexis squealed. "She didn't have to! Oh, wow can I see it. She showed me your outfits for inspiration and I adore them! Oh, please can I see it. Please!" Her hands clasped in front of her, green eyes big and pleading.

"No, not till tonight." This from Kyoya.

"You've seen it!" She turned to face him.

"Yes, and as a small payback for last week and I mean very small. You won't get to see it yet. It's a surprise." The last sentence said sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.

"You can be a jerk. You know that." Alexis said understanding his reference.

"Must be something I picked up from a certain transfer student." Kyoya replied with a smirk on his handsome mouth.

Alexis humphed and turned to the twins intent on showing them how to blend the smoothies in a beaker. The club looked on trying to remember when Kyoya had ever been so dense.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I may just let them own me though.

Hey I am a little nervous about this chapter. It felt a little sad to tell the truth and I really don't know if it fits with the rest of the story. Her reasoning for coming to Japan was necessary to be told and it plays into the rest of the story but it got really heavy here and I'm not sure it fit. Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kyoya was not really in the mood for a party. After his conversation with Alexis on Sunday he had found himself checking up on her more and more. It was actually the insane urge to pick her up and save her from what was happening to her that finally made him understand what was going on.

Why he allowed her to irritate him without instant retribution. Why he listened to her advice even though he had only known her a little over a week. Why he wanted to show her who he really was even though very few people were aware that he even wore a mask.

Why he was hell bent on keeping her alive.

He was falling in love with her. It had been shocking at first to understand that the frustrating, stubborn, teasing girl had wound her fingers around his heart while he had been busy trying to show her up. It was also shocking to realize that if she hadn't been so annoying, so irritating, he wouldn't have looked at her in the first place.

If she hadn't been so frustrating he wouldn't have seen her intelligence.

If she hadn't been so stubborn he wouldn't have seen her strength of will.

If she hadn't been so teasing he wouldn't have seen the joy and thirst for life that inhabited everything she did.

By being all three she had forced him to look at her long enough to see just how unique and lovable the rest of her was. The patience, the quick wit, the ability to turn situations in her favor were similar to his own abilities, but, tapered by her femininity. Oddly, he was very fortunate she enjoyed ticking him off, that she hadn't taken his actions that first day at face value and had tried to bring him out where she could see him fully.

That left a rather large problem though. She was dying. Even if she had simply been a friend he would have been fighting to save her. The fact that she was in his heart made the fight that much more important and his will to save her unquenchable. Kyoya being Kyoya he tackled the problem from all directions. Calling in favors and digging into her medical history (which was easier to find now that he knew what he was looking for) he was attempting to fix his broken friend.

At least she was his friend for now, they would be more as quickly as he could talk, cajole or con her into accepting and returning his affections. Not that he thought that would be difficult. A person doesn't try to make your life better in such drastic ways unless they care for you on some level.

On what level was the question that burned in his mind. Her flirting seemed to be her way of "handling" him. At first it had been annoying, so he was sure that was part of her plan to tick him off. Now it seemed an affectionate habit, but, he was still unsure if she viewed him as anything other than a friend.

As his mind tried to find the answer his hands were nimbly tying the necktie that went with his suit. Mrs. Hitachiin had gone all out on the costumes. The three piece black suit she had made for him came with a detachable red devil's tale that looked a little too real for comfort . There was also a pair of red horns that the twins were going to help him attach near his hairline on either side of his forehead.

He looked every inch the affluent, demonic, businessman. Once he was done he stepped out of his curtained stall and into chaos.

"Honey could you help Mori put on the green face paint. Don't give me that look it's part of the costume." Alexis was directing traffic according to a list Mrs. Hitachiin had sent with the costumes.

"Tamaki, where are your contacts." Alexis asked exasperated.

"My clients will want to stare into my beautiful, amethyst, eyes. It would be a sin..." Tamaki had begun to ramble and Alexis cut him off.

"It is a sin to ask someone to do something for you and than not follow their advice. Put. Them. In." She waved the small box at him.

"But, red" he whined accepting the box and running to the nearest mirror.

"Well, let me look at you." She said noticing Kyoya for the first time. "I like it. It works on you. The twins are almost done if you want to wait a bit, they will be right with you." She turned to look at Honey and than swung back around. "You wouldn't know how to tie a cravat by any chance?"

Once all the hosts had gotten ready they gently shoved Alexis into a changing room and began to hand her pieces of her outfit.

"Is there a reason why the mirror is missing from this room?" Alexis popped her head out of the room.

"Yes" came the unanimous reply and a pair of silvery black heels were pushed into the room with her.

"Hurry up there is still makeup!" A petulant Hikaru yelled his costume contisted of a great coat, top hat and cane.

"Don't forget her nails, the glue will need to dry." Kaoru reminded him as he set up their supplies lined up at the counter like a small army. He wore a lab coat, slacks and shirt.

"I admit this is a gorgeous outfit," Alexis yanked back the curtain, "but why a witch?"

Haruhi snorted. "You made a deal with the devil didn't you? I mean you help Kyoya and he helps you. Wasn't that what witch's were said to do?" Haruhi stood in torn pants and a ripped shirt with yellow contacts, looking as if she would transform at any second.

Alexis rolled her eyes as the twins led her to a seat and began to mess with her face and hair.

"You will be escorting the ladies to their appointments and serving them their orders. Once everyone has settled in you will join me as part of my scene." Kyoya had a glint in his eyes that bode well for her.

"You planned this" She mouthed her eyes meeting his in the mirror. All she got in response was a smirk.

_I wasn't planning on letting her get away with her antics. I doubt she knows how I will be teaching her this lesson though._ He watched as Hikaru did up her face, applying shimmery silver eyeshadow, followed by fake eyelashes and than a smear of clear plum lipstick to her lips. Honey had taken over doing her nails and had begun gluing perfectly manicured , black and silver claws on her regular nails. Kaoru toke charge of her hair, softly pinning it back with a crescent moon beret.

Kyoya certainly admired how Mrs. Hitachiin's dress fit Alexis body. The fabric was black with silver threads causing it to shimmer. The design itself was a one bell sleeve sheath, the bottom hem starting halfway up the outside of her right thigh and ending in a point on the outside of her left knee. Seeing as the twins were not done, he went to where he had stored his things and pulled out his cell.

"This is Kyoya Ootori, I need a photographer to be at the host club in thirty minutes." Kyoya ordered as soon as the line was picked up.

"Mr. Ootori if this is for your Halloween party than a photographer has already been dispatched to your event. We were hired a few days ago by a Miss Alexis Overtun." replied the man on the other side of the phone.

Kyoya paused. "Give orders to your photographer to make sure to do portraits of the club and I want duplicate copies of all photo's taken sent to me once they are ready. Miss Overtun isn't to know."

"Of course."

Kyoya hung up the phone._ She really does think of everything. Tamaki is all for her being admitted to the club as my assistant. While I do need the help and she has more than proven herself; it would only be fair to mess with her first..._

A terrifying grin began to take hold of his features as he started to plot. Once the twins had finished Alexis, the club gathered together for a final run through.

The twins goofed around with Hikaru's top hat and expelled on how they would love to share the same body and never be apart. Tamaki practiced with his fangs and making dramatic sweeps with his cloak so he wouldn't hurt himself or others.

With five minutes to go everyone started taking positions in their opening pose while Alexis went to the lighting board and darkened the main lights, leaving only candlelight and a soft spotlight directed straight at them.

When the girls saw the objects of their affection the looks on their faces caused a moment not to be forgotten. When the hosts finished up the meet and greet, Alexis began to lead their first round of appointments to the according station. Some of the girls had put on demi masks or put on a costume of their own which added to the thrill and mystic.

Once everyone was situated Alexis toke in their trays of snacks and checked to make sure everyone had everything they needed before heading over to help Kyoya. Kyoya had been entertaining the girls for 10 minutes; they loved his "office". Ohhing and ahhing at the glowing "souls". When he had begun asking them if they would sell their souls to him they had gotten a little nervous though.

"Oh, Kyoya, I could never..."

"Papa would be most displeased..."

"Ladies," came a voice from the entrance. Everyone looked up to see Alexis, "Why are you so afraid" She walked up to Kyoya and winked. "My master is not cruel. He would take care of you, protect you." She looked into his eyes to see the amusement than looked straight at the girls. "And in return you would get to stay with him forever."

A deep sigh could be heard from the girls at the last word.

_That was quiet well played._

"You see those who place themselves in my hands want for nothing." He was getting pulled into the game. He grasped the crook of Alexis' elbow and led the girls to the sitting area. "Fetch the contracts for me." He commanded releasing her.

And so they continued to play off each other. Kyoya enjoyed the acting immensely. For one Alexis had to call him "master"; she had started it after all. For another he could treat her like a servant one minute and than look into her eyes with a half hooded gaze the next. The customers ate it up and by the end of the night not a single contract was unsigned.

"That was enjoyable if tiring." Alexis sighed as she reclined on a sofa after the last client left. Kyoya sat on the seat next to her.. "I think you may have had too much fun at my expense. Treating me like a servant." She looked at him a playful glare on her face.

"You were the one who started it. You called me "Master" I just went along with it." He smirked.

"You called him master!" Haruhi looked amused. "He is never going to let you forget that." She sat on the chair opposite them having already changed out of her costume.

"No, I am not." his smirk grew.

"Ehhh, I am going home before I give him something else to use against me!" She waved happily as she left, picking up her things before exiting the music room.

Kyoya's eyes followed her till the door closed.

"What are you plans regarding Alexis, Sempai?" At his raised eyebrow she continued. " You are frighteningly intelligent, I would be surprised if you were unaware of you feelings toward her."

"As usual Haruhi, you are very observant. While I may be having feelings toward Alexis, until she is aware of her own I will continue with the game she started." At the look of consternation on her face, Kyoya smirked. "I haven't forgotten and I feel a little retribution is in order. This conversation is to go no further or you will be paying off you debt when you graduate college."

That threat had Haruhi groaning.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. But it certainly has a ring to it doesn't it.

Glad to be hearing from you guys and gals! I forgot to thank the people who fav or alert my story you guys rock! Reviewer 11 thanks for speaking up its nice to hear that it works for the story and that the worry was all in my head... =)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alexis laid in her bed, her mind running over the events of the past 2 weeks, she had been so lucky that on her first day at Ouran she had found such good and true friends.

Alexis had really enjoyed herself yesterday. Sure she had been a little over the top with her acting, but, she had been acting. To spend so much time with Kyoya without arguing had been bliss. They had managed to get along and team up to pull off a very convincing act.

She enjoyed baiting him, but, it was also nice to know that should they need to they could be in tune with each other. She would have to watch herself though, he was a sneaky, intelligent foe and she had already given him too much leeway for her liking. He knew her secret, he was a friend and he was starting to tug at her heart in ways she had no right to act on.

Despite her own common sense she could feel the piece of her heart that he had laid claim to, unintentionally of course. She would never act on those feelings though. Even if this became full, heartrending, forever love. She would never tell him or try to win his affections for herself. It would be cruel, knowing that she was going to be dead in less than a year, gone from Japan in less than 6 months, and still trying to capture his heart only to leave it broken when she was gone...

_When he falls in love that will be a sight to see. The absolute epitome of who he truly is laid bare for that girl. He is the type of person to see it and acknowledge it for what it is, no doubts or subterfuge to protect himself. He'll do what it takes to have and keep that person._

She began to feel depressed. Climbing out of her bed she began to get ready for school. Even though she would never let him love her like that, she still wished it was possible for her to see him fall even if it was for someone else; she was sure it would be an amazing sight.

* * *

At school Alexis managed to hide her depression. Faking the laughter, hoping that if she did it long enough she could pull herself from her slump. Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice, either that or they assumed she was still tired from yesterday.

If she hadn't had enough to deal with a message was sent to her during her study period to remind her of the absence of her requisite club for the school. Any thoughts she had of leaving right after school went out the window. She fished the remaining stack of papers out of her bag.

_I hope I find a club myself, without Kyoya's help. I think it would be wise to give me some time away from him. Allow whatever feelings are growing to fade or weaken._

She began to pour over the papers, once again frustrated at the volume of nonsense Ouran's student body used to occupy their time. At least this time she was able to find some candidates. She began to make a list of the few clubs that seemed interesting or at least suitable. She was lucky that Haruhi and the twins were preoccupied by a group project since they were aware of her deal with Kyoya.

When her hour was up she had a small list of 10 options in her hand and half of what was left of the computer printout, in the trash. She was able to narrowly avoid her host friends and begin to hunt down the first club on her list. The newspaper club. She had bought one of their papers last week and while it had mostly been fluff, it seemed like harmless fluff.

She heard from one of her classmates that the club had hit a rough patch earlier in the year, but, had straightened itself out. It wasn't that she was particularly interested in writing (drawing was more her forte), but, she could contribute to the entertainment section due to her family business. When she met the club president Akira Kamatsuzawa, she was a little amazed that he already knew her name. She put it off as her being the new student and him being a reporter.

His henchmen, oops, club members were a little too shifty for her (hell the president was the same). They seemed to live to do the smallest whims of Akira and unfortunately for her he had some club business to attend to and had to leave her with them. They went on and on about the club and its benefits, but, once she saw the enormous stacks of old newspapers around the room and smelled the musk of something that had not been cleaned in months, she thought it best to look elsewhere for her club.

When she tried to leave however, they came up with several meaningless questions to ask her and than insisted that she stay to say good-bye to the president. When Akira finally showed he started in on the ridiculous questions himself and than insisted on showing her the club all over again, but, through his eyes. When she finally managed to impress upon them that she really did have to go, he began to visibly sweat.

She opened the door fully intent on never stepping foot in that club again and walked face first into Kyoya's chest.

"Ugh" She backed up a step and shook her head clear, missing the nod of thanks he sent to Akira. "Good afternoon, Kyoya. Do you store your computer in that pocket?" She heard his chuckle and looked up. "Why aren't you at the club? Is something wrong?"

"The question is why aren't you at the club? The deal was that I help you find a club if you help with the party. You have upheld your part now it is my turn." He raised his eyebrow as if to challenge her.

"Well, I received a reminder today and was able to dig up a list of possible options by myself." He got hold of her hand and began to lead her down the hall.

"And the newspaper club is on that list?"

"Not anymore."

"Wise decision, allow me to complete our bargain. It is after all part of my obligation to you since you did so well with your part."

_Damn it! Kyoya is so stubborn when it comes to honor. I had hoped to do this alone, get some breathing room, but, no he had to step in._

"Sure, I already have a list in the works, you can look them over real quick and I'll go visit them so you can get back to the club." _Ha! Take that!_

"No, you did such a through job of the party, it is only right that I do the same." _The __exact__ same._ "I will get another full list, we will get back to the club, go over each in detail and than schedule appointments with the ones you are interested in for after school tomorrow." He was spinning his web around her in such ways as couldn't be protested.

"I won't be here tomorrow there is something I promised to do, but, maybe Monday?" Her doctors appointment was Friday, she had promised her mother to keep her up to date and monitor her health. It had been a condition of her travel.

"Than perhaps it would be better to wait until the weekend to meet, that way you will have far more time to consider each and meet Saturday." _A chance to speak to her away from my meddling friends and see if she really has as much in common with me as I think._

"Saturday would be fine. I won't be traveling this weekend, I want to rest, where should we meet? A park maybe? The weather should be just perfect." The had reached the host club's doors and were attempting to finish the conversation. They both understood that as soon as their friends saw them, their time alone would be over.

"That will be fine, I will be around to pick you up after twelve; don't forget a sweater it could get cold." He didn't want to add pneumonia to the list of things that made him worry.

The doors of the club swung open and Tamaki greeted them in an exuberant display of joy and energy. "There you are Kyoya! And Alexis your here too perfect! I just had the most marvelous idea! Let's host a winter gala! We will have snowflake ice sculptures, and fireplaces ablaze oh and don't forget the carolers" Tamaki began to spin and twirl wrapped up in his imagination.

Both Kyoya and Alexis groaned in their minds...

* * *

Friday was much the same as any other day; it went by a little too fast for Alexis. She really wasn't looking forward to her appointment. Ever since her accident she didn't really trust any doctors other than the ones her family had employed for years. She didn't really have a choice, and, her doctor back home had known Dr. Zabatsu since they attended medical school together.

As class let out, she slowly gathered her things and made her way to the school gates. Each step became heavier and heavier until she was frozen in place.

_What if there is some sort of miscommunication and my medications get mixed up again? What if she really isn't as good as Dr. Howard remembers? What if..._

She didn't realize that she had been frozen in place, unmoving for almost 10 minutes. For a full 5 of those minutes Haruhi and the twins had been trying to snap her out of it. They had seen her as they had been on their way to the club and now were worried.

"Hikaru, call Kyoya tell him where we are at and what happened." Hikaru pulled out his phone at Haruhi's instruction and began to dial.

"We should try to get her to sit down." Said Kaoru as he used one arm to support Alexis and the other to grab her arm and lead her to the edge of the fountain. Haruhi toke up the same position on Alexis' other side and they slowly walked to the fountain, sitting her between them.

"Do you know what happened? Did you see anything in class today?" She locked eyes with Kaoru.

"No, did you?"

"No" they both began to pray that Kyoya would have the answers and know what to do when they heard running.

Kyoya appeared in front of Alexis. He saw her pale complexion, vacant eyes and the faint perspiration misting her skin. He lifted his hand and slapped her straight across her face. There was a large gasp from everyone present.

Alexis seemed to start. She stood up quickly and looked at her silver filigree watch. "Thank you Kyoya. I almost missed my appointment" her voice was void of any emotion. She continued toward the gates on autopilot.

Kyoya turned to Tamaki, who had run with him when he had received Hikaru's call and addressed the group. "I won't be returning to the club today. It might be best if we closed till Monday, it is understandable if you require a break." With that Kyoya toke off and climbed into her awaiting limo after her.

Their friends watched as the limo pulled away...

"Alexis you might not want to go to the appointment you don't look very well." His throat seemed coated with fear. Seeing her so still and emotionless had felt unnatural, eerie. In that moment before he slapped her all he felt from her was fear.

"I have to go it is part of my deal with mama. I can stay in Japan as long as I get regular checkups." Her voice was far away as if she was trying to distance herself from her body.

"Alexis what happened? Why are you so scared?" He had been sitting across from her, but moved to her side when she flinched at his questions.

"It's silly really. It's just that she is a strange doctor and the only time a doctor other than Dr. Howard has taken care of me was during that incident at the hospital." Slowly the color began to seep back into her skin, little by little at each word. "Dr. Howard knows Dr. Zabastu, but, I still have fear about seeing a doctor I don't know." Her fingers began to knot themselves together.

The pieces clicked in Kyoya's mind, he pulled his cellphone out of his breast pocket and dialed the main office of his families company. "If this Dr Zabatsu is the one I am thinking about than she is under my families employ. If that is the case than you are under excellent care; my family only hires the best. What is Dr. Zabatsu's first name?"

"Noriko"

After a quick conversation with the office he hung up. "Noriko Zabatsu is a graduate of Harvard Medical School in the top 5 percentile. She interned at Kyoto Internal Medical Hospital and..."

Alexis turned and looked into his eyes her own soft and grateful. "Thanks, Kyoya."

He twined her right hand into his left. "Don't be a fool. I couldn't do less. Now shut up and let me finish." For the rest of the car ride he told her all about Dr. Zabatsu and the clinic the doctor worked at.

As Alexis signed in Kyoya scrupulously phoned the doctor on her personal cell and informed her that there would be no mess ups for her next patient or the consequences would be dire. He also informed her that he would sit in on Alexis' appointment.

When the time came for her appointment Alexis was grateful that Kyoya went in with her without her having to ask. The appointment was pretty routine, still she was glad Kyoya stood by her, everything felt safer with him there...

I don't own Ouran High School Host club. So there mean lawyers...

Another heavy chapter. At least for this story but you'll see why it was neccesary... TOMORROW! or maybe next week... I don't know depends on wheither my mind is all go or not. Usually not but I will try.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kyoya stared at the phone in his hand. His grip became tighter and tighter as his thoughts darkened until the poor machine let out a faint "crack". It had been two days since Alexis' appointment and though he had been calling every research hospital, nerve specialist and alternative therapy center, he could find no solution.

Alexis' appointment had gone perfectly, but, when he had that she was doing "as well as could be expected" the battle he had been fighting for her had become an all out war. Afterwards he had seen her home, not entirely comfortable until she was there, where she would be taken care of. They had canceled their outing mostly due to Kyoya's insistence that she needed a real break.

When he had gotten home he had spent every waking moment on his phone or computer, only breaking for short bursts of sleep. One of the calls had been to Headmaster Suoh, to let him know that she had been accepted into the host club (she wouldn't know this of course, and he had no plans to fill her in till later).

And than there was a newer problem, one that he had to find a way around or all his work would have been for nothing. Even if he did find a solution for her, would her fear of strange doctors keep her from accepting it?

Since he now knew what happened to her this fear made sense. The one time she had placed her life in a strangers hands, he had in effect killed her.

_How will I convince her to try a drug that is still in its testing stages? Or see a specialist that can only administer the treatment?_

Throwing the phone to his bed, he reached for his laptop only to hear the cell begin to ring. Turning back to the phone, he picked it up and answered. "Ootori"

"Mr. Kyoya Ootori?" At his affirmation the woman on the other side continued. "This is Dr. Helena Drake, from the California Institute of Muscular Dystrophy. We have never spoken before, but, a colleague of mine, Dr. Noriko Zabatsu, informed me that I might be able to help you. She didn't give me any specifics, however, she said you would be able to fill me in. It is in regards to a Miss Alexis Overtun..."

* * *

Monday morning dawned on a rested and determined Kyoya. He and Alexis planned to meet at the bench, outside the hedge maze, after school to start narrowing down the options for her club. His plot for retribution was simple. They would make up a list of clubs she found suitable than they would schedule appointments to introduce her to those clubs throughout the week. What she didn't know was that he would use his pull with each of the other club's members to make her visits "memorable".

The newspaper club had been a small example of that. After the incident earlier in the year with Akira, that club had been in his debt. Akira had heard through the grapevine that Alexis was helping him with host club activities and the second Alexis had shown interest in his club, he called to inform Kyoya. Akira did not want to get on Kyoya's bad side again.

Throughout the day Kyoya plotted, jotting down notes and ideas that would truly make each visit unforgettable. He had already compiled a rough list of clubs he thought she would be interested in, but, he wouldn't let her know. Any time he got to spend with Alexis would not be wasted.

When lunch rolled around he sat with his friends, they were a little quieter than usual after Friday's events, but, he was sure they would recover. He had gotten permission from Alexis to tell them only the bare details of what had happened. He had relayed to them that she had been in a car accident six months ago, and had a very bad experience with a doctor and as a result had a panic attack Friday when she had a doctor's appointment.

That seemed to satisfy them for now, but, he knew that they were beginning to sense something was wrong and it wouldn't be long until they demanded answers of him and Alexis.

"Haruhi, I won't be attending club today. There is a promise that I need to fulfill. Will you make sure our clients are scheduled and kept happy today." It was almost time for classes to resume; he had put off speaking about his absence till there would be no time for his friends to question him. This would have been the perfect plan.

If he hadn't forgotten the wonders of technology.

Not ten minutes after class started his phone began to vibrate. Seeing it was a text he clicked to read it.

**Y didn't you tell Daddy u weren't attending club?**

Shaking his head in disgust he motioned to close the phone when another text came in.

**Kyo-chan, is everything alright? Do you need help? Is it about Alexis-chan?**

Wasn't Honey in practice right now?

**Daddy is worried right now! Send a response!**

Buzz!

**Kyoya and Alexis sitting in a tree...**

Buzz!

**Kyo-chan where are you going? Will you be with...**

Buzz!

**Mommy! Where are you? Are you OK?**

Buzz!

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

_Damn it._

Grabbing the cellphone he chucked it out a nearby window.

Unfortunately he forgot about his computer. 30 minutes later as he sat frustratingly closing chat window after chat window, he made a mental note to have his friends blocked for his computer and a back up made of all his work so when he felt the urge to stomp it into oblivion, there would be nothing holding him back.

When classes ended he was in no mood to speak to anyone, charging from his class he started to walk to the bench, but, when he reached the courtyard spotted 4 of his friends trailing him attempting to be sneaky by hiding behind bushes or other people (everyone that is except for Mori, who stood with his eyebrow raised).

He was thinking of a way to lose them, when, Alexis sped by grabbing his hand and rushed to him to a waiting limo. As they dove in they heard their friends calling out for them to stop.

"Why didn't you answer your cell?" Alexis turned to look at him, slightly out of breath, as he rested in the seat next to her. "I've been trying to get a hold of you since class let out. Tamaki has been following me all over campus, dragging Haruhi along!"

"I chucked it out a window. You may have bought us a reprieve for now, but, they will be all over us tomorrow." he arched his eyebrow at her.

"Well, than maybe I should have the driver drop you off at the school so you can explain yourself to them." She teased, grinning.

"Do that and I will calmly inform them that you will tell all of them over dinner at your house tonight." a smirk tugged at his lips.

She looked at him as if deciding something. "You know I really love your smirk. Have no idea why though. Your smirk and your scowl just make my day. It's why I love to irritate you."

"Most people find those "looks" extremely intimidating." he felt a little amused.

"I know that is the reaction I'm supposed to have, but, I can never get passed how cute you look with those expressions." She grinned and shrugged her shoulders apologetically. "I don't think I will ever be able to stop messing with you as long as you keep giving me that reaction."

He moved closer to her. She scooted back. He moved closer again.

"You mean to tell me all the situations you put me through these last 2 weeks was to get me to scowl?" he growled, caught between frustration and amusement.

She grinned so large it should have cracked her face. "Yeah, pretty much." She nodded her head with her words.

He leaned over her pressing a fist into the seat on either side of her hips.

"Now Kyoya," she said in a teasing voice. "violence is never the ans..."

He cut her off, pressing his lips to hers...

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. My mommy says it's not right to steal. What does mommy know? =)

I can feel it winding down. The story is almost done and I can't wait! Not sure but I think it might make it to 20 chapters but no further. Than again I'm no fortune teller so I could be lying. Hope ya'll enjoyed this as much as me. I would love to hear from some of you who haven't commented. Just your thoughts good and bad I've had over 200 hits so I would like to know what ya'll thought. Especially if you think I need to improve a chapter. Critisms make a better writer you know.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Deep breaths girl. Deep breaths._

Some time ago her eyes had fluttered shut and their foreheads had met yet to part. His hands moved from the seat cushion to her waist and than linked behind her back.

"You really aren't giving me a good reason not to tease you." her lips curled up, her voice pitched as if others could hear her.

As close as they were she could feel his soft chuckles though there was no sound. "If we end up like this every time you "tease" me, I will have very little objections."

Even with her eyes closed she could feel his smirk.

After Friday's mess, she had admitted her feelings to herself. To realize that she had deluded herself into thinking she wasn't already fully, heartrending, forever in love with her demon lord had been a blow to her pride. She had thought herself fully aware of herself, yet, she had pretended that she still had a chance.

She sighed and opened her eyes, meeting his. "This isn't a good idea for you." she knew if he was set on her this talk would be pointless.

"I refuse to believe there is no way to cure you." he understood her thoughts immediately. "I will find it and than the only worry we will have are the travel expenses when you go home and we visit each other."

He pulled her so she sat right next to him, put her head on his shoulder and held her right hand in his right, his left arm still around her waist.

"You are so sure. I wish I could share that sentimentality, but, my family looked everywhere, there is nothing."

"Your family doesn't involve itself in the medical field as completely as mine. There are places you probably didn't even know to look." he released her hand, lifted his to her face and nudged it up for another kiss. "Leave this to me."

With that almost all her worry disappeared. Almost.

* * *

Oddly during class the next day, everyone let her be. They acted as if nothing were out of the ordinary going so far as to ask her if she would be attending club that day.

_Maybe they are going to leave us alone. Or maybe they are going to spring a trap on us and interrogate us like the gestapo._

Either way was sadly an option with them.

Sure there were covert looks and not so covet nudges, but, otherwise she could have been playing Parcheesi with them yesterday, not escaping in a limo with their friend.

Haruhi had a mysterious smile on her face whenever she looked at Alexis. Almost, pleased. Alexis toke it in stride, she figured Tamaki would make the most out of her and Kyoya's new "status" and to take whatever relative peace she could get.

When classes ended she found Kyoya outside her classroom, reading his notebook.

"I wasn't going to try and escape club today, you know." She loved the intense look that was on his face when he was deep in thought.

He closed the book as they started to walk side by side. "I actually thought there would be safety in numbers, for the our first encounter with the club as a couple." he pushed his glasses up his nose a determined glint in his eyes. "Just letting them go at you as a whole didn't seem very chivalrous."

She placed her hand in the crock of his elbow. "Aw, don't tell me you feared for my sanity?" she reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Though it does seem as if my new "status" has given me a level of protection even when you are absent."

He turned to look at her. "How so?"

"Well, our friends pretty much left me alone today no comments or questions. I don't know if that is because they don't want to mess with you or because they have bigger plans."

He moved her hand form the crook of his elbow to his hand and laced their fingers. "I suppose they wouldn't be my friends if they didn't try something." They reached the doors to the host club and paused to collect themselves for what was surely going to be a trial. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips than straightened up. "Today we will sort through the clubs, friends or not."

He pushed open the door. It seemed quiet, a little too quiet. The lights were dimmed and there appeared to be nobody around. Cautiously they made their way hand in hand around the room. They were almost to their couch when...

"BOOM"

A cage fell from the ceiling and trapped them inside.

"Damn it! Didn't I have this thing removed!" Kyoya's glasses shined in his anger.

"Where the hell did that come from!" Alexis had curled into Kyoya's chest when the cage crashed into the floor.

"Ha! We have finally caught you! There will be no escape this time!" Tamaki who pulled off the dark prince voice very well, was dressed from head to toe in black.

"Is this really necessary. I'm sure that they were expecting to be questioned and they still came to club so they must be ready to answer." Haruhi also in solid black, looked a little embarrassed at the overdone theatrics of her other friends.

"We can't be sure." the twins chorused their arms hooked together in matching black cat suits.

"Kyo-chan and Alexis-chan are very good at escaping." Honey added he also was dressed from head to toe in a black burglar's suit sat on the shoulders of an equally dark clad Mori.

"You. Put. Us. In. A. Cage. To. Ask. Us. Questions." Alexis' eye began to twitch. Kyoya tried unsuccessfully to soothe her by rubbing her back.

"That is a scary look Tama-chan. Maybe we should let them out." Honey began to have second thoughts at the darkness that Alexis began to exude.

"No." Tamaki was unaware of the cross hairs he had just placed himself in. "They need to answer our questions. They have been absent from the club for days and we deserve the truth."

"If you don't let us out the only answers will be from God as he greets you at the pearly gates." Alexis was starting to scare the twins.

"Boss, maybe we should let them out if they promise to talk with us about this last week." Kaoru was not letting go of his brothers hand for the world.

"But, we got these awesome outfits and went through all the trouble of having the cage reinstalled." Tamaki began to pout.

"Do you really want to get both Kyoya and Alexis angry. I don't know about you but that seems like the worst possible idea." Hikaru was starting to inch back dragging Kaoru with him.

"Listen to the twins, they are making sense. If you don't let us out, when we get free there will be more than hell to pay."Kyoya could feel Alexis vibrating in anger, her face was turned toward the others.

The cage began to raise as they turned to look at the switch Mori was making his way from the wall where it was placed. "This has gone far enough."

"Let's go finish what we planned." Alexis turned and began to pull Kyoya toward their couch completely ignoring their friends, situating herself and Kyoya on their couch and pulling out their papers.

Fifteen minutes later, their friends had yet to approach the couch, well everyone except for Haruhi who had delivered some tea to them and than left. The couple could be heard speaking, but, it was as if their was no one else in the room with them.

"What about the garden club. I like plants and aren't you friends with one of the members?"Alexis skimmed over the summary on the paper she was holding.

"Yes, an acquaintance is more like it, but, that would be a interesting for you. How about the music club, of course there are various instrument based clubs if that is more your liking." He held up a paper for her to view and reached for his tea.

"No, I'm not much for music. My mom tried to get me to play the violin once and I broke the stings... twice... in the same day." She looked a little chagrined.

"No music clubs than. How about culinary arts. They did a decent presentation at the school fair."

She looked over his shoulder. "Might not be a bad idea, I would love to be able to make something for my friends without wondering if I did something wrong and poisoned them. Add that to the list."

"How long are you going to ignore the others." He said in a low voice.

"Long enough to get some work done." She smirked, she was picking up some bad habits from him and he didn't know whether to be proud or worried.

"Pretending to be angry was a good touch, they may just leave you alone until the end of the week." Kyoya began to pour another cup of tea for her.

"Never let it be said I am a bad actress." _I could get used to this._

_

* * *

_

I am so sorry about the late update. Please forgive me! The excuse I have is a really good one I swear! I just got a promotion at my job and the training is requiring me to take extra hours and my brain is FRIED. Unfortunatly this means I will have to update only once a week so that I am not to exhausted but rest assured I WILL UPDATE.

Thanks to all that have read and especially to you that review. So you know I have hit over 1,100 hits this month alone! Which means there are some silent stalkers out there... cause I only have 14 reviews... I forgive you! =) Just knowing there are those of you who read this story out there makes my day!

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Which is rediculous cause I would look HOT in that yellow dress uniform. (NOT)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kyoya watched in amusement as Alexis scratched another club off her list, huffing in frustration. He leaned forward and grasped his cup of tea, putting it to his lips to hide the smirk. They had taken a break from visiting clubs today so that Alexis would have a chance to put her thoughts and impressions of the other clubs in order before their next batch of meetings. So far her interviews had been unsuccessful to the point of horrendously bad luck.

_Of course that would be the case since I have spoken to each club member personally and impressed upon them the importance of her rejecting their club._ His eyes glinted in unholy glee. _Even I wasn't really prepared for the lengths the clubs were willing to go to however._

He reached over and patted her soothingly on the back. "Don't worry Alexis, there are still 5 more clubs to go. I'm sure that you can find a suitable match for you out of those." _And I am not willing to miss their attempts at dissuading you either._

"This is absolutely ridiculous! I knew there were eccentrics in this school, but, do they have to be in EVERY club that I am interested in!" She pushed her hair out of her face and leaned into his shoulder.

A bonus that he had not anticipated from his little revenge was that she turned to him in her exhaustion. Each time she had more than enough to put her over the edge she would curl up to him and lean her head into his shoulder, sometimes for a second or like yesterday for a short nap. He found these times to be very relaxing as they brought about a small break for him as well.

He curled his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her head. "You have to find a club. The school rules dictate that if you are unable to find one you will be asked to leave. Its their way of making sure that you uphold the school's reputation of well rounded, exemplary graduates."

She humphed, "I'm not giving up, I just don't understand why it is so difficult to find at the very least a somewhat suitable club. Thank goodness I am going to be out of town this weekend in Sapporo."

"Sapporo? You will be going to the concert than?" The Sapporo Symphony Orchestra was well known for their enchanting musical performances.

"Yes and to visit the botanical gardens, the museum of modern art and so on. I don't suppose you would be interested in going along with me? I was going to ask the host club as a whole if they would be interested but Mori has that Kendo match which Honey will be tagging along to and the twins will be with their mom in Los Angeles for the showing she is hosting. That pretty much leave us, Tamaki and Haruhi, if they are interested."

"I haven't been to one of their concerts in a while, and I will have some business to conclude in the area I think I will. Have you asked the buffoon or Haruhi yet?"

"I already got a yes from Haruhi, she hasn't heard the Symphony yet herself, but, Tamaki has been a hard one to catch." She cocked her head to the side. "Actually, he has been avoiding me since the incident with the cage. I wonder if he thinks I'm still mad at him? Well, no matter I will corner him today for sure and see what he says."

"He will be a yes I am sure. He loves music and I am almost positive he had plans to attend the concert by himself anyway." She began to straighten herself up and pull out of his embrace. "He is currently entertaining over in the greenhouse as we speak would you like to head in that direction." He silently snickered as she shivered.

"No, I don't really think I can go to that place again without wanting to lose the contents of my stomach, I'll just pin him down when he gets back." She began to sort through the papers again. "When in our next appointment?"

"About thirty minutes from now with the culinary arts club."

"I'm going to cross my fingers and hope this one is, marginally acceptable." She stopped, her eyes widening. "I never thought I'd see the day when I would accept anything but perfect." She shook her head in disgust. "I'm not particularly proud of the fact that I'm letting my standards slip, but, its the only way I can stay in the same school with you." Her shoulders slumped. "If I can't find a club in time I may be forced to switch to Lobelia just to stay in the same country with my mother's approval."

Her last statement sent a bit of guilt chewing through his thoughts.

_The sooner this cat and mouse game is over the better._

Just as Alexis began to reread her club summaries the doors to the hall swung open and Tamaki strode in. He was talking quite intensely to the two girls clinging like vines to his arms. On the right was a petite red head and on his left a chunky blond.

"My dear," he cooed at the red head "the roses could not compare to your vibrant coloring. They whithered in shame at the sight of your glorious red locks." When she buried her head in her hands, he turned his attention to the blond. "They could not compare to your angelic fragrance..." he got no further as she fainted from his direct eye contact. "Oh, dear was that a bit much?"

Kyoya calmly got up and checked on the girls pulse. "She is fine. How many times do I have to warn you that Ai is especially bashful and not to be overly forward with her. This is the fifth time this year you have made her collapse." He rolled his eyes.

"I am sorry Kyoya, but, I can not keep my feelings so tightly in check." His purple eyes tugged down in sadness.

_Or in check at all._

"When she comes to give her some mint tea it ought to perk her back up." Alexis had joined Kyoya when she saw that Tamaki was almost done of the day. "Oh, and Tamaki, when you're done I need to speak with you. There is a trip coming up and I want to know if you are interested." She turned and walked back to the couch.

"Is she still mad about the cage? I swear I learned my lesson! No catching and trapping friends ever again." Tamaki nodded his head frantically up and down his face showing his seriousness.

"You idiot were you not listening? She is planning another trip and wants to know if you will be available. Just go and speak with her when you are done. Don't piddle about it either." He turned and walked off, intent on questioning Haruhi.

Alexis was thoroughly miffed by the time Tamaki came to speak to her. All of her attempts at singling out a **halfway **interesting club had been met with depressing and sometimes humiliating failure. She had already gone so far as to request a application from Lobelia as a backup plan.

She leaned back into the couch and watched as the twins cooed over each other to the delight of their customers. She smiled as one of the girls grabbed the arm of the other and they both let out twin shrieks of excess moe.

She glanced at her watch and than looked around the room for Tamaki. She spotted him wandering around the room his eyes trailing after Haruhi as she began to clear up her sitting area. The slightly glazed look and blush that told her that he currently resided in his private theater. Since it was Tamaki she didn't feel too embarrassed in imagining what was running through his head since it was more likely than not innocent.

_I wonder when he will figure out that he doesn't feel as a father toward her? This game of hide the feelings can't go on forever._

The second he looked up and shook himself out of his imaginings, she caught his eye and motioned him over. It made her feel a little guilty that his shoulders hunched and his eyes stayed glued to the floor as he picked his way to her side.

"Tamaki, quit looking like the whipping boy. I asked you over to see if you would be interested in going with Kyoya and I to Sapporo for the weekend for the concert and of course a little site seeing." She watched as his eyes lite back up and he dropped himself into the cushion next to her.

"My family actually has reserved seating for each season, it would be perfect for this trip and I have a basic knowledge of the city itself so I would make a inspiring tour guide, if I could be so bold." He seemed to be deeply in thought. "There are quite a few places that I think you would like to see."

"I don't mind you showing us around, but, there are a few places that I want to see in particular so maybe I could let you know so that you could keep them in mind for scheduling purposes." She felt a little giddy. He knew where to go it would be perfect!

"Will it only be the three of us?"

"Well for now there is someone else I want to ask but I won't know for sure just yet." there was a slight glint to her eyes.

"Alright," he looked a little fidgety again. "I wanted to apologize for the..."

"Don't worry Tamaki." She grinned bumping her shoulder against his. "I know you didn't mean any harm. Just next time think twice before you do something like that." She wiggled her eyebrows at him, a smirk twitching her lips.

Even being as dense as he was Tamaki had noticed that Alexis and Kyoya were rubbing off on each other. It didn't really bother him so much as make him realize that his friend had met a person who could rub off on him.

He stood up and quickly bowed. "I have most definitly learned my lesson, Princess, there will be NO repeat of that particular experience. If you will excuse me, Haruhi seems to need my help, I will get back with you about the schedule as soon as I have a draft ready." Haruhi looked perfectly capable of completing her tasks alone, but, Tamaki liked to take any chance he had to speak with her without the intrusion of the devil twins.

She watched him walk away, while Kyoya began to motion towards the clock.

_Damn, I forgot about the meeting with the culinary arts club._

She rolled her eyes. At this point the only reason she continued with the debacles that were her meetings were so that she could continue to attend Ouran. Anything short of that and she might of thrown up her hands and planned her first day at Lobelia.

She packed up her papers and tugged her brown bag over her shoulder, once Kyoya joined her at the door they began to make their way through the halls and up the stairs to where the culinary club held court.

"I love this school, I love the students, I will get over their eccentricities." Alexis chanted as Kyoya reached for the doorknob.

Before he had even twisted the handle a loud "clang" was heard from inside as something fell and once the door was open a massive cloud of white flour flowed over them like fog in a horror movie.

Alexis began waving her hand in front of her face futilely attempting to clear a path for her to breath.

"I told you three cups flour not three bags you nitwit." A shriek echoed from the depths of the cloud.

"We are making enough for the whole school to get a taste, we were supposed to multiply it you hag." A deeper more choked voice responded.

"That was last week you dense, poorly educated, short minded ass! This week it was only for us!" The first voice responded slightly gagging.

"Well I'll fix it, we just learned in Science that flour is flammable. All I have to do is..."

**BAM!**

* * *

A shell shocked and slightly charred Alexis and Kyoya slowly made their way to their respective limos. You really couldn't tell who was leading who (though two guesses it was Kyoya in the lead) as they supported each other.

"I think its safe to say that culinary arts club is off the list of available options." Alexis was not even sure if she had enough energy to be depressed about that.

"Considering they need a new room to meet in, that is a fairly educated guess." How they managed not to kill anyone was the real mystery.

He leaned over absently and kissed the top of her floured head and sent her into her car.

"I think I am glad that its no longer an option, cause goodness knows what exactly THAT group would end up teaching me." she shook her head in exasperation as Kyoya closed the car door.

Once her car was gone, Kyoya got in his own. As soon as the car began to move, he began to snicker.

_Ouran's students are most definitely the best of the best. At what is really the problem..._

* * *

I'm sorry it toke so long to update! I swear this story has been on my brain everyday as I tried to struggle and tear a way through my writers block! That with my schedule more or less put me in a bind. I decided screw it! I would write until it made sense and voil'e! I will try to keep this going as regularly as I can but this time the only promise I can make is that it will be finished and I won't let it die.

I don't own OuranHigh School Host Club. Or my brain currently, apparently possession is 9/10th's of the law.


End file.
